Fallen
by Forbids
Summary: C.17. We all know that Edward resisted Bella's blood that day in Biology and ran off to Denali. Lets rewind time, shall we? Edward has to have her blood, but what happens when things don't go to plan? And what if everything goes wrong? ExB
1. Chapter 1

Fallen

By Forbids

Parings: Carlisle/Esme, Rosalie/Emmett, Alice/Jasper, Edward/Bella (Yes. I'm the type that has to list out every single pairing they use in their Fanfiction)

Author's Note: I do not own the Twilight books, they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer who I will hopefully have the pleasure of meeting this August when she comes to my town. Also, I've heard this plot has been used numerous times from my friends. I had this idea in my head when I first read Edward's side of the story on Mrs. Meyer's website. I'm also open to constructive criticism. No "OMGZ. DIZ SUX". Something along the lines of "Hey. I like **insertsomethinghere** but you should probably fix **problemhere**. Good job on **somethingdifferentfromthefirst. "** I'm also open to the comments that are just praise. They make my days much happier and will get you faster updates. And also: Edward will probably not meet Bella until later in the story. He's going to be gone for awhile...

Another Note: This first chapter was a BRAT to write. I probably hit the whole biting scene off by a lot. But bear with me. I already have the basis for the second chapter and it's a whole lot better (and longer) than this one.

Another Note, I, the Author, Notes: I've seen a few of these stories floating around, and I've even got one on my favorites BUT I had this idea BEFORE I started reading Fanfiction... So after I read Twilight & New Moon and before I started reading Fanfiction I got this idea. I hope that makes things clear.

Last Note: Yeah, yeah. Title sucks. I know.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Edward Cullen's mind was a mess.

He had to have her. He could feel all of his self-restraint working overtime to keep him from killing all of the students and Isabella Swan immediately, but he would have her. Her blood was calling him, almost singing to him. He could almost hear it asking him to grab her and give her a kiss on the neck, something only couples did. Then to sink his razor sharp teeth into her silky smooth skin and to drink. Millions of ways to lure her out of the classroom. Many, many ways... Mike Newton would be watching him like a hawk so he could not act immediately after class. If he did just lure her into the parking lot after Biology, he could practically kiss his life in Forks good-bye. Charlie Swan, Police Chief, would hunt them down. After school... He would have her then.

The bell jostled Edward Cullen out of his thoughts as he raced out of the classroom. He walked down the halls. He would kill her. No, he wouldn't let the monster win. He would kill her. Yes. No. Yes. No.

**No.**

He wouldn't let the monster win out. But he needed air.  
He headed in the direction of his car and sat in there for awhile. Fifteen minutes before the end of the school day an idea popped into his head.  
Miss Cope.  
The office.  
She could change his schedule, to another class! Someplace where he wouldn't see her, smell her, _kill_ her. Where she wouldn't be in constant danger from him. He was in the office in a matter of seconds. There was nobody around but Miss Cope and he turned on the charm.  
"Miss Cope?"  
"Yes, Edward?"  
"I was wondering if I could possibly change my Biology class to a different hour? An advanced class, perhaps?"  
"Why would you want to do that?"  
"Well...I know everything that this being taught and maybe I could possibly get a more advanced class."  
"All the other classes are full, Edward."  
"Couldn't you please make room?"  
"I'm sorry, but I truly can't move you to any other class."  
"I don't understand, Miss Cope. There must be other alternatives?"  
"I'm sorry, Edward. There really isn't."  
They argued until the bell rang and until another person came into the office.  
Isabella Swan stood behind Edward Cullen.  
"Thank you, Miss Cope. I'm sorry I bothered you." He turned to walk away, barely scraping by enough control to not kill them both. Something had to be done about the Swan girl.  
"It's okay, Edward. Bye! Hello, Bella, have a pleasant day?"  
Edward listened to Bella Swan's heartbeat as he walked out of the room. It was going to stop that very day. He had offically made up his mind.

The monster inside of Edward Cullen roared as he slunk into the shadows.  
x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Bella Swan made her way towards the exit of the high school. Her truck was the last car owned by a student in the lot, there were a few cars owned by teachers there but nothing more. She stared at the almost empty parking lot and sighed. She walked towards the truck slowly before a soft touch on her shoulder made her nearly jump out of her skin. She hadn't even gotten two feet away from the door.  
She turned to see Edward Cullen looking at her.  
"Hi."  
"Hello, you must be Isabella. I'm Edward."  
"Bella."  
"Oh. I just came to apologize for the way I was acting in Biology and in the office."  
"Thank you, Edward."  
"May I please walk you to your car?"  
"Um...Sure. Thank you?"  
She started off once again in the direction of her truck as Edward tried to read her thoughts. There was still nothing. He asked her a question, he forgot what it was. He was concentrating on not killing her, just yet. She answered and she asked something about the question. He answered and it made her laugh. They were at her truck. They were still talking. He asked another question. She answered and then she started asking question. They went like this for another minute. He finally snapped back to reality when she mentioned something about biology.  
"I beg your pardon, Bella. Would you mind repeating yourself?"  
"Why were you acting that way in Biology?"  
"Well...Do you want to know the truth?"  
"Yes." Bella replied. A mix of confusion and uncertainty written across her features.  
The monster inside Edward smiled. He knew what would soon be coming.  
"Well, Bella, you smell awfully nice."  
"What?!" Her expression was shocked and it made him laugh.  
"When you were walking into the room to sit down next to me, it hit me full blast. Your scent. It's overpowering. I'm lucky, I could last this long. I'm a monster for doing this but I just need your blood. I'm really sorry, Bella. I just can't help it. Really, really sorry."  
"You're a vampire," Bella whispered softly.  
"Yes." Edward replied as he put his hand on a pressure point on her neck. "You won't feel a thing, Bella. I promise."  
He pressed down and seconds later she fainted into his arms. Her heart still beating. It'd be better this way. He then sank his perfect teeth into her neck. He had been draining her blood for what seemed like seconds but was really only a minute. She was so close. So close to Death. But within that minute, from the time that Edward's teeth pierced her skin, they suddenly left. She fell to the ground as a a tree might if a lumberjack cut it down. She couldn't feel the person checking her body and she could also not hear him speaking.  
"She's going to die whatever we do. We could suck out the venom, but I think it is too far in. Or we could leave it in... She'll die either way. The poison has spread too far in such a short amount of time. Amazing, but if we tried to get out and if we manage to get it out, she'll be drained dry. Or have almost no blood."  
"There's nothing we can do?" Asked a different voice. Higher pitched, it had to belong to a female.  
"No." Said the orginal voice.  
"I should have told you as soon as I saw it happen. I didn't believe it could! It's all my fault. He kept making too many different choices. He was going to kill then, the not, kill, then spare her, over and over. It stopped on not killing her for awhile but I should have cut class to tell you but I was so sure he was going to change his mi-"  
Another voice came in, cutting off the girl.  
"I lost him. He's running somewhere and it doesn't look like he's going to stop soon." The new voice declared. It belonged to a male.  
"What are we going to do with her?" The female asked.  
"We need to try to get her back to the house. As soon as that's done, well, we can only hope for the best."  
She felt being picked up and then she felt the fire.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A/N: I hope I didn't loose you guys! Well that's the end of chapter one. I tried to hurry things along for this chapter, because my first chapters stink? Anyway, I would appreciate CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. No flames please... But how do you guys like my first story? I'm really excited about it (:

And later down the fun exciting fanfiction road of mine we're going to pretend the Werewolves have already been Werewolf-afied... Only spoiler you're getting.


	2. Chapter 2

Fallen

By Forbids

Chapter Two

Author's Note: Yay. Chapter two! As always, I do NOT own Twilight and New Moon. That belongs to Stephenie Meyer... Now that the first chapter is over I can FINALLY actually relax. If I haven't made myself clear... I absolutely FAIL at and HATE first chapters. And mine sucked. Big time. -shudder- Anyway, thank you for reading the second chapter, and I would like to give a big thank you to my one reviewer, Paper Hearts and Paper Cuts. Your review helped me write this. I give all my love to you.

This is in **Bella's Point of View**, because it's the only way to write about the change the way I see it.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

I felt nothing, just like Edward said. There was sweet darkness, the last time I would close my eyes. I just existed... Until my own personal Hell started...  
The fire happened. It started in my neck, it was dull at first, but it still hurt and was still unbearably hot. I loathed it. Then it increased ever so slightly. As time passed, I could feel whatever was moving in my body go up to my chin. The dull blaze started there as my neck began to explode. As my chin grew hotter, my neck began to scorch. I felt as if my flesh was being burned, ripped, tore at. Everything. The flames were growing hotter and hotter by every millisecond. I felt something, almost like a knife, start to stab my neck. It was happening all over my neck. Stab after stab, pain after pain. Then it moved downwards. Even slower than before.  
My throat felt almost like it was going to close. I wanted it to. For the agony to end. For my death to come. All of my pores were sizzling. I could feel the knives get sharper and tinier as they dug deeper into my pores. They also grew faster.

Stab.

Fire.

Pain.

Stab.

Fire.

Pain.  
It was horrendous as the intense flare slowly moved to my shoulders. The pain in my neck was tripling every second. The fire was getting hotter on my neck. The stabs were getting faster and worse. I'm sure I was screaming by this time.

I thought this death was supposed to be painless?

This was anything other than that.

The blaze moved terrifyingly slow, slower than a turtle, as it went down into my armpits. Wave after wave of misery arrived all over me. Within nanoseconds of each other. I wasn't sure what was happening. I wasn't sure if I was screaming. The pain, the torture was the only real thing. Anything I had ever encountered, emotional or physical, seemed now like a papercut. This was worse than anything I've ever felt combined.. I was certain I was screaming. It was almost like a melody. Annoyingly fast and the same as it changed. Like those dance games that the music was the same over and over, getting faster, and harder. As it changed and became unbeatable. This was like that. Only a million times worse. I knew the rhythm as it got faster and faster. The bonfire increased slowly on my neck. It grew hotter quicker than I could ever imagine.

Fire.

Fire.

Fire.

Stab.

Stab.

Fire.

Fire.

FIRE.

STAB.

STAB.

FIRE.

FIRE.

FIRE.  
As it increased, it spread somewhat faster. The fire soon came with a numbness feeling. Like I couldn't feel my face and neck but I still could... It was almost relieving to feel the numbness.  
By the time the numbness had arrived, both of my arms had been consumed by the fire and it had picked up from right underneath my shoulders and worked its way down. I lost all sense of minutes, seconds, hours, days, but at one point I heard something. No, someone.  
"I'm not sure how to comfort her..." The voice was female, but not the one I had heard earlier. This one had a motherly tone, while the other female one was musical.  
"There is nothing we can do. I'm sorry, Esme." Another voice replied to the female, whose name was Esme as I had now guessed. It was the one from before. The male one. The one that reminded me of England. If only I could remember wh- a wave of intense explosion-like burst hit me full force. I felt almost as if my body was being split in half due to the torment. I may have screamed at that point  
I could hear the voices again, only when the suffering calmed down, ever so slightly.  
"I want to help so badly. I want to take it away. I just feel so helpless."  
"We've all had to deal with it. The memory is still as fresh, always will be. Almost as if it happened yesterday."  
"How lo-"  
Another wave shot into my body. I felt as if I had lost all sense of time once again, even stronger than the last feeling. Wave after wave was rolled, stab after stab was stabbed, fire after fire raged. I was in suffering as the fire slowly climbed into every part of my body. Except my heart area.

I felt like I was shrinking, yet growing. Screaming, but silent. Lost, but found.

Weak but strong.

The fire slowly clawed it's way into the area it seemed to have been purposely avoiding. My heart-area. The way a child would avoid their parents after accidentally breaking their Great-Aunt's prized china. It climbed in slowly and I felt something that words could not describe. My nose, ears, eyes, my hands felt this something as it quickly took over my whole body. Finally, it all stopped.

All of it.

I felt a cool sensation and I could hear my heart beat. Slowly. I wasn't sure what happened next, but what I've pieced together is that my heart stopped. I was dead. I was surrounded by black until I opened my eyes.  
There was an overpowering dry ache at the back of my throat. I felt as if I had been wandering around the Sahara for weeks, with no water. I wasn't sure of what to do to stop that thirst, but I was sure of one thing.

I was awake.

And I was still on Earth?

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

General...

The screams had haunted the house for a little over three days. Jasper had to leave due to everyone's emotions were "smothering" him, and this was only hours into the transformation. Alice joined him in leaving, of course. Carlisle and Esme spent most of their time up in the room Isabella Swan was occupying.

Three days...

The screaming came even more frequent. And faster. And louder. Rosalie and Emmett stayed around the house, both in deep thought about things they would never tell. If Edward were there he'd know what they were thinking, but he wasn't there. He was off far away, oblivious to the girl that was turning into a vampire. They avoided the upper area almost as if it contained the plague. But it contained something much, much worse.  
At every scream, Rosalie would cringe and Emmett would tighten his hold on her. They didn't want to let go of each other. They remembered their transformation. Their death. Their rebirth. There was little talk in the house in those three days. After a quick change of clothing, Carlisle would go to the hospital for his shift and Esme would stay in the room.  
Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the couch when Esme and Carlisle came down around noon. They knew that this was the day the transformation was supposedly to be completed, they weren't going to school this day. They had attended school the days before along with Alice and Jasper, who were living in a hotel in Port Angeles. They had to not arouse suspicion. If all five of the Cullen children disappeared the day after Isabella Swan was supposedly "kidnapped" they would have the police on them in mere hours. The reason for Edward's absence was some sort of stomach bug which made it impossible for him to be out of bed.  
Alice and Jasper arrived two hours before the end of the transformation. The normally bubbly, talkative Alice stayed quiet as they waited for it to end.  
Finally, they heard the soft clunk of a small animal corpse hitting the ground. Only a matter of minutes.  
And it was only a matter of minute until they all turned their heads to look at Esme as she spoke two words that were proof that life was going to change.  
"She's awake."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

A/N: I assume this was better than the first chapter. And I got a new word processor. (three cheers for Jarte!) Anyway, if there is anything you'd like to see or comment on, please review. Constructive criticism is fun for everyone! Just plain praise is a fun way to get a chapter written faster!


	3. Chapter 3

Fallen

by Forbids

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_Chapter Three_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight series. So you cannot sue me._

_For to sue me for no reason besides the fact to sue me is where I shall sue you back for the fack your are trying to sue me for the pupose of suing me._

_Win!_

_A/N: BrittanyxShadows and Clana4ever7: You guys are awesome. And I would like to thank everyone who put this story on their alerts list! I feel extremely giddy! I hope the last chapter made up for the first and I hope you guys don't mind that I'm putting what's happening with Charlie in a totally separate chapter. So, enjoy! _

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

On Bella's first day of school, she never went or came home. For the first four hours, Charlie Swan just shrugged it off. She met some kids at school and they took her out to do something and she just forgot to call. Simple. Charlie just assumed that Bella would come home and they'd laugh about how worried he was, after, he told her to never do it again. As soon as she was gone for around five hours he began to grow worried. He had called everyone he knew had a teenage daughter in Bella's grade and got no answers about her whereabouts. He even drove to the school in hopes for some answers. There were no cars except for an old seagreen car that belonged to the night janitor, but he knew nothing. He went hope with hopes that he would see her car in the driveway and tell her how worried he had been. The driveway was deserted.  
He got ready for bed, hoping that he would hear her truck but heard nothing. He tried to fall asleep and he was certain he heard her truck a few times and ran downstairs to the door but there was no one. His mind was playing tricks as sobs tore from his throat. He had never been more frightened in his life, even as his years as an officer. Sleep came around two AM and even in his dreams Bella was lost, only ten times worse.  
The next morning, his alarm clock woke him up and he ran into Bella's room to see if she was there. Her bed was empty. He rushed to his room and put on his officers uniform and was out the door without breakfast. He clocked in and rushed to put in a missing persons form. Everytime someone approached him, or his phone rang, he prayed it was Bella or someone calling about Bella. Everytime it wasn't.  
Around three PM, his prayers were answered. He answered the phone with shaking hands, begging the lord. Her truck had been found in a ditch. The windshield and windows broken, the hood destroyed, and no body. There was some blood and all they could assume was that she had been dragged off by a bear or that she had run off, after getting into the wreck. He called a search party and that is what they did, they searched for Bella Swan. They found nothing to support or go against any of the claims that might have happened to her. In short, they found nothing.

Charlie knew what he had to do.

**He had to call Renee.**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

When Renee answered the phone she seemed happy to talk to Charlie, but when she asked to talk to Bella, he knew what would follow.  
"Renee, Bella can't come to the phone..."  
"Why not?"  
"Because," Charlie choked back a sob, "She got into a car accident and when we found the car we didn't find the body, and we didn't find anything when we did a searched of the scene and surrounding area."  
"Charlie, what happened to Bella!"  
"We, I mean, I don't know."  
"Charlie, this is all of your fault! Bella, my baby! WHERE IS SHE CHARLIE?!" Renee screeched.  
"I d-don't know. I h-honestly d-don't k-know." He said in between sobs as tears rushed down his face.  
For the next ten minutes, Renee verbally abused him before breaking down and cried herself. She quickly hung up after mumbling something about tickets. Charlie just stood there clutching the phone before putting it back and going to bed.  
The next morning he woke up, went to work, came home, watched a game, and made dinner. The day was a daze and he acted somewhat like a zombie. At nine he heard a knock on the door before the doorbell rang and rang until he got to the door and opened it. The second the door was open, he felt a hard slap across his face. Then he heard Renee screaming at him before she started clawing at his face. The next second he was on the floor watching Phil restrain Renee as she sobbed and fell to the floor at his feet. He could only watch as Phil attempted to comfort her.  
"It's a-all y-your fault! She's g-gone and y-you l-let her! I HATE YOU, CHARLIE." Her voice went to an all-time high as she tried to grab him. Phil held her tightly and whispered something that he couldn't hear.  
After calming Renee down somewhat, Phil told Charlie he was sorry for the incident, that Renee drove here and he had no idea where she was going. Phil left with Renee after Charlie gave him some quick directions, promising they would talk later tomorrow. Charlie cried himself to sleep that night and hardly got any sleep as the sun rose.  
The next day, a more civil Renee and Phil drove to his house and they talked about what was going to happen. Charlie had seemingly lost all hope Bella was coming back but still held on to a small sliver. Renee started to cry and sobbed rapidly when they came onto the option of having a funeral. Today, he felt like he had officially lost Bella, like she was actually dead.  
"So should we have the funeral?" Phil asked, his eyes bloodshot, probably from crying himself."Y-yes." Renee croaked before burying her head back into Phil's chest.  
"I-if we find her we can always take the headstone down," Charlie said softly, "I can also have my friend B-Billy Black say some blessings. He lives on the reservation." Phil nodded as Renee mumbled something that sounded like a "Sure."  
Charlie pulled himself off the chair and went to the phone. He called Billy Black and discussed the situation.  
"And we both decided we wanted to do a funeral service," Charlie said, on the brink of crying again.  
"Charlie, I'm so very sorry. Let me get Jacob and we will both be there soon." Billy's soothing voice said.  
"Bye, Billy."  
"See you soon, Charlie."  
Within the hour, Billy Black and his son Jacob, arrived at the house offering their condolences and sat down to help plan the funeral. At midnight, Jacob and Billy left, promising Charlie they'd go fish tomorrow. Renee and Phil were too tired to leave, so Charlie offer to let them sleep in the living room, which they willingly took. To let them sleep in Bella's room, would be too painful for them both.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_A/N: And done! It's short and it's basically just filling in for those who were curious about Charlie and yet never voice their opinion. Anyway, this also leads up to where I want to go to get my plot on the move! This was probably extremely boring but it's extremely essential to plot life! Anyway, it'll also be a lot easier for me to write from now on. And isn't that what we all want? Now, review. And flames will be used to make a bonfire for all the reviewers! _


	4. Chapter 4

Fallen

by Forbids

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**It's the long awaited chapter four!!! (I've been procrastinating. Sue me.)**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**A/N: Sorry lovelies! I've been **_**really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really **_**busy! Anyway, thank you all of my wonderful reviewers. I owe you everything. I have been having writers block so if any of you readers want to give me tips. I may just write you in the story:)**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

The animal corpse fell from Bella's mouth as she stared up at Esme in shock. The rabbit's glassy eyes stared into eternity as it lay forgotten on the floor.

"What did I just do?" Bella whispered quietly, the blood from the rabbit was stained against her face messily, "What did I do to the bunny?"

"You drank its blood," Esme replied before walking up to Bella and wrapping her arms around her, pulling her into a tight, motherly hug.  
"Am I a...vampire?" Bella said so quietly it would have not been audible to the human ear if spoken in their prescence. The answer was clearly given from the way Esme's arms pulled her closer and the silence that followed.

"How?" Bella asked Esme as she loosened her hold on her.

"I'm not that good at explaining it. Can you wait until Carlisle comes home? He explains it a lot better," Esme said sofly as she held Bella's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. Bella gave a nod and Esme smiled at her, "Do you want to go meet the rest of the family?"

Bella's eyes had fallen down to her hand and she slowly looked up at Esme.

"Are they..." She asked before cutting off when Esme gave a quick nod, "Oh. Sure."

"Wait right here, Isabella," Esme said before she got up and was gone in the blink of an eye. Bella's eyes lingered on the closed door for a moment before turning her attention to the room she was in. The room was painted a light yellow that reminded Bella somewhat of a crisp morning when it was summer but you could feel fall coming as the sun was shining. The floor was a light-colored wood and the room smelled like a Glade fresh linen air freshner, only twenty times better. Bella barely ackwoledged the bed which was the same color as the floor wood and the light blue comfortor which she had no idea she was leaning on. She hardly noticed the the drapes that hung from bars on top of the bed to give it an air of privacy that were now drawn open. All she noticed was the glass that was showing the prettiest view Bella had ever seen but that wasn't what she was really seeing. She was staring at a something in the glass. The something of an angel.

Bella walked across the floor with more grace than she ever had before in her life before she pressed her palms against the glass.

"It's not possible..." She whispered as she stared into the blood red eyes of an angel. She lifted her hand up and pressed it against the glass. Again and again did she pressed her hands against the glass until she finally accepted the fact that something was going on.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"She's awake," Esme stated again to the two sets of couples as they stared at her.

"We heard you the first time, Esme," Rosalie said, then quickly added, "How is she doing?"

"Yeah! How's she doing?" Alice added, starightening up a little bit in her seat.

"She's in a daze somewhat, poor dear," Esme said as she walked over to them, "Let's give her a couple minutes before I bring her down."

"Wha-"

"Tell us about her!" Alice demanded as she cut off Jasper. The corner's of Jasper's mouth went down, but immediately went up after Alice gave him a peck on the cheek that gave a perfect non-verbal 'I'm sorry'.

"She seems nice and I don't think she's the type who would want to go on her own and kill humans...Atleast, I think she's not the type," Esme said not even trying to contain how hopeful she sounded.

"So we may have another member of the family?" Emmett asked looking at Esme as she nodded her head, "Awesome!"

"Emmett, don't even pull a prank on her," Rosalie said warning, "Or else."

"Or else, what will yo-" Emmett said in a teasing tone but immediately stopped as Rosalie sent him a glare that said 'You-Know-What's-Going-To-Happen-If-You-Do'.

"Emmett's scared," were the only two words Jasper said as he sent out calming waves to everyone in the room.

Rosalie rolled her eyes as Esme shook her head.

"Two minutes are up!" Alice squealed as she clutched Jasper's hand, "Go get her! Go get her!"

"Alice, we sho-" But Alice cut Esme off since it was the Alice-y thing to do.

"You said a couple of minutes. Couple is two! Two minutes. Which we're now at Two minutes and twenty three seconds as of now," Alice mumbled angry as Emmett and Rosalie started to double over in laughter.

"Alice..." Esme said as she looked at the girl's 'Please-Do-What-I-Want-Face' that could make the coldest man do her every bidding, "I'll go get her." Alice's face exploded into a mix of joy and excitement. And perhaps a hint of plotting in her eyes? Esme once again shook her head and turned around as she made her way to the guest room, perhaps Bella's room if she wanted to stay.

"Bella?" Esme asked as she opened the door to her room to see Bella looking into a mirror dry sobbing.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Bella turned around from her place at the window as she frantically searched for a mirror. She found a full length polished gold standing mirror in the corner of the room and raced towards it.

"This can't be me," she whispered as she stared at the beautiful pale-skinned young woman who stood there. Well, pale didn't even cut it. The woman's skin was white. White as milk, if not whiter. And perfect. There was not one blemish, freckle or trace that something had damaged or even touched her skin. The woman's hair was a dark brown color that hung stick-straight and was so shiny if it hit the sun right it could perhaps blind someone. Then there were the woman's lips. If the light pink lips of the woman in the mirror were in a contest against Angelina Jolie's own, the woman's would win hands down.

"It can't."

Bella traced her lips and watched her reflection do the same. She paused and pressed her hand to her cheek and then randomly across her body. Any baby or uneeded fat on her body had vanished and she could feel the hard muscle that had replaced it. But then there were her eyes.

They were a bright blood red.

And she found herself dry sobbing as she stood infront of the mirror. No tears leaking from the corners of her eyes or even snot dripping from her nose. Nothing. She hardly noticed Esme until she came up and wrapped her arms around her, pulling Bella close to her unbeating heart as she quietly whispered soothing words. Bella calmed down within a few seconds of this act being performed.

"You okay, Isabella?" Esme asked, "The family wants to meet you."

"I'm fine," Bella whispered as she slowly relaxed in Esme's grip. Esme let her go and stood up smiling a motherly smile.

"Follow me, okay?"

"Okay..." Bella asked confused as Esme grabbed her hand.

"Run," Esme said simply as she pulled Bella's hand and started running. And then they found themselves standing in front of five vampires.

"Carlisle, when did you get back?" Esme asked looking at him with a huge smile on her face.

"Just a second ago. About thirty-one seconds before you came down with Isabella," Carlisle turned his gaze to Bella and smiled, "Hi Isabella."

"Bella," she choked out, "People call me Bella."

"Hi Bella!" "You okay, now?" "Hi!" "Um...hi." Four voices said in unison.  
"What?" Bella asked while looking incredibly confused.

"I'm Alice! And this is Jasper. The other blonde is Rosalie and the one with his arm around her is Emmett. And you're already met Carlisle and Esme!" Alice had finished identifying everyone by pointing at them, "Well, we're missing Edw-" Alice cut herself off.

"Who?"

"No one," Rosalie snapped.  
"Rose..." The incredibly muscular guy whose name was apparently Emmett warned and Jasper laughed at something.

"What's going on?" Bella asked quietly, but loud enough that everyone heard her.  
"Perhaps you'd like to accompany me to my office. I can explain things better there," Carlisle proposed making a gesture towards it.

"Alright," Bella said, "Nice meeting you guys, uh, va-"

"It's okay. Go!" Alice said smiling.  
Bella turned and followed Carlisle to his office.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"I assume Esme has told you what we are?" Carlisle asked as he made a gesture for Bella to sit down in the chair across from him.  
"Yeah, that you, I mean we, are...vampires?" Bella answered quietly.

"It's eaiser to understand if I tell you from the beginning. I was born in London, England in the sixteen-fourties," and that's where Carlisle began his story.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"We don't have enough of us to take those, those CRETINS down!" Someone screamed.

"They killed her! We have too!" A voice responded to the first.

"We. Don't. Have. Enough. To. Take. Them. Down. It's. Just. You. And. Me. Moron!" The first growled at the other one.

"We could try!"

"And die while doing it!"

"So?!"

"I know there will be more of us. Then we can rip them apart. Piece to piece! Then light them up and watch them burn."

"Perfect."

"Exactly."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**A/N: Yay! Now tell me how to beat that dreaded writers block!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

Fallen

by Forbids

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Chapter Five**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**A/N: I've been busy working on a Blue Bloods story (I'm still a little scared to post it!) and so I've been neglecting this! My idea of writing is to write one chapter for one story than switch to the other and I wrote two for my Blue Bloods story so I promise you a twice as long chapter! Bahbahbahbahbah. I have writers block. Sue me. Anyway, I've been extremely busy so expect not-so-frequent chapters (but you'll still get new ones!) This chapter may be a tad bit boring, it's basically a filler, once again. The next chapter will make up for this I swear!**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Somewhere: **

_"And in Forks, Washington, police and investigators are still looking for Isabella Swan. The seventeen-year-old was last seen walking out of the office at her school before disappearing. Her truck was found crashed in a forest and there was no body. The student body and family are devastated. We interviewed some of the students from Forks High School..." _Jessica Stanley appeared on the screen of the television sitting next to some person with a tissue in her hand to make her look somewhat worried.

_"Can you tell us about Ms. Swan?"_

_"Bella was a like extremely nice girl. She never like looked like she should do anything that could like be considered irresponsible. I hope they find her!"  
"How well did you know Ms. Swan?"  
"Bella and I were like closer than close even though it was the first day she was at school."_

_"What do you think happened to Isabella?"_

_"I have no idea. I think since they found her car, she must have like crashed and crawled off to like someplace else."_

_"Thank you, Jessica."_

_"Next, we're talking to Mr. Lance George, a close friend of Charlie Swan, the father of Isabell-"_

Edward pressed the power button on the television and buried his face in the pillow of the cheap motel and let the guilt of her death swallow him whole. He had drained Isabella dry. He remember her being so close to being completely dry. He remembered finishing the job as his brother tackled him away from her. She was dead and now Edward had to feel the guilt. His first human in decades and never again would he ever think there was a chance he was perhaps something more than a monster.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Forks, Washington:**

"I was the son of a pastor, during a time of...persecution. My father sent many innocent people to their deaths, in the name of destroying all evil. He found men, women, and children as young as two, guilty of being a witch, werewolf, or vampire. He sent them to burn at stake and when he thought he was ridding the world of evil, he created a deeper one inside of himself. Eventually, he grew old and placed me in charge of the raids," Carlisle paused and looked at something above Bella's head, almost in a daze, "I didn't kill innocents like he did, I despised the killings, but I swore to destroy real demons. One day, I found proof that there was a vampire coven living under the streets of London, in the sewers. I gathered all the eligible men who could fight and capture the vampire and we set a "trap". When one emerged from the sewer entrance, we came out upon him. I believe he was starving, because he could have run. But I just remember him biting me and taking my blood, but then some men attacked and he let go of me. He killed two and took one back into the sewers and probably drank him later. Bella?" Carlisle stopped abruptly.

"Bella?" Carlisle asked again, looking at her with concern written on his angelic features, "Are you all right?" Bella quickly shook her head up and down, showing she was okay.

"Please continue?" Bella asked softly, "Please?"

Carlisle nodded, "I was left bleeding in the streets when the men from the church retreated. I knew they would be back and I would end up dying by fire, so I crawled into an open cellar and hid in rotting vegetables. It took me three days to change and when I got out, I knew what I was. A monster. I tried to commit suicide. I jumped from buildings and cliffs and tried to drown in the ocean. I also noticed, I did not wish to drink human blood. I also tried to kill myself by going into the deepest, wildest part of the English countryside and tried to kill myself by not drinking any blood. It didn't work. A herd of deer passed and I attacked. After draining the herd dry, I came to the conclusion I could live off of animals. It was better than taking the lives of humans and I soon started to develop a resistance to human blood and became a doctor."

Carlisle stood up and walked over to a painting in his study, "Come here, Bella?"

Bella stood up and made her way to where Carlisle stood, looking at a picture. Four men were huddled there, one of them was the one standing next to her.

Carlisle pointed to the other three men, "These are Aro, Marcus, and Caius. The members of the Volturi."

"The Volturi?" Bella asked, tearing her gaze from the painting to Carlisle's face.

"When I was studying medicine in Italy, I came across a group of vampires. They were extremely educated and so much more civilized than most others I had come across. I became good friends with Aro," Carlisle pointed to one of the men,"And I stayed with them for awhile. They tried to convince me to drink human blood, but I resisted and eventually left them. Whatever you do, Bella, never disobey the Volturi. Never." Carlisle turned to face Bella and smiled, "Any questions before I go on?"

"Not right now, please go on." Bella asked Carlisle, "Please?"

Carlisle smiled, "Certainly. I traveled along for quiet awhile, I couldn't stay in one place too long, but I happened to be in Chicago, during the influenza outbreak. I was tending to a family, the father had just died and the mother was on the verge of death. She was a strong woman, even though she knew her husband, her son, and herself were probably not going to make it. When she was about to die, she begged me to save her son, I don't know how she knew I could, but she asked me to promise to save him. To do everything I could to. I agreed and I changed her son, Edward. We then moved to Wisconsin and I saw Esme, I had once before treated her for something minor, a broken leg. When I saw her this time, she had tried to commit suicide and she was barely alive. I decided to change her and we eventually got married. I soon changed Rosalie and Emmett, on Rosalie's request. Alice and Jasper eventually found us and we took them into the family. We traveled around, never staying too long, and now we are here and I know everyone is wanting you to stay."

"Stay?" Bella echoed as she looked at Carlisle, "I don't understand."

"You have a choice to be apart of this family, as long as you understand you'd have to learn control and try your hardest to not feed off of humans, or to go off and do what you wish. You could decided to live on or off human blood."

"Human blood?" Bella whispered, "Would I kill them?"

"You would have to kill them unless you wanted to change them."

"I don't want to kill anyone, Carlisle," Bella said, "I'll stay."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"She's staying!" Alice cried happily.

"Couldn't you have waited for her to tell us?" Rosalie asked, annoyed.

"Rosalie! This means we can go shopping for her!" Alice said, showing all of her teeth in a smile.

Rosalie immediately sat up, "She'd look great in blue."

"I know!" Alice said, "What size do you think she'd fit in?"

"Oh dear," Esme muttered as she walked into the kitchen to clean the already shining sink.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"Where is Edward, Carlisle?" Bella asked him, before he taught her control. She was already starting to forget her human memories, they were going to fade much faster then if she was still remembering them.

"I have no idea where Edward is, Bella. He was ashamed, so he disappeared."

"Why did he disappear? What was he so ashamed of?" Bella asked cautiously, hoping she wasn't hitting a sore spot.

"Let's not talk him right now, let's start teaching you control. Concentrate only on staying sitting down. Don't move, don't think about anything besides staying like that. I'm going to leave you alone for one hour, concentrate on just sitting down like that. don't let anything bother you." Carlisle's soothing voice said the word concentrate over and over as he closed the door to his study, leaving Bella on the floor of it with her legs crossed, just trying to only think about not moving.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Two Days Later:**

"You've been taking well to having your animals delivered to you," Esme said laughing as Bella sat in the kitchen on a stool.  
"I still don't understand why I can't go out hunting in the woods, no one has cared to explain," Bella replied as she watched Esme clean the inside of the unused refrigerator, "Do you know?"

"Well, I think it's because Carlisle is worried you'll smell a human and attack them," Esme said casually before pulling her head out of the refrigerator and smiling softly, "Does that make sense?"

"You know, it actually does," Bella replied as she put away the cleaner under the sink, "Alice says she and Rosalie are going shopping for me today. Should I be afraid?"

"Yes," Esme replied simply as she pulled off the rubber gloves and threw them in the metal trash can.

"BELLA!" Emmett yelled as he stormed in the house, followed by Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper, "We were at school today and they were talking about announcements and I heard something and-"

"Shut up, Emmett," Alice snapped as she whipped out a sheet of paper before pointing at a highlighted piece.

_"The funeral for Isabella Swan will be held this Saturday at 11 AM at Forks Cemetery, all may attend."_

"Funeral?" Bella whispered, "They think I'm dead?"

Alice nodded before enveloping her in a hug.

"Sorry, Bella," Rosalie said before she grabbed her around the neck.

"We can video-tape it for you, Bella," Emmett said, "If you'd like us too."

"Is there any way I can go?" Bella cried out as Rosalie and Alice let go.

"I don't think so, Bella..." Jasper said, "You've just been turned, you'd easily loose control."

"We could try to find a way, right Esme?" Alice pleaded.

"We might..."

"Great! Now if we can measure Bella to find out her size."

"Oh no."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Funeral:**

"Hold your breath, Bella," Carlisle said, "Remember what you learned. Force yourself to stay frozen and just listen. Esme and I will be here, just in case you loose control. You'll do great."

Bella tapped her fingers nervously on her lap as she stopped breathing. She was close enough to the funeral she could hear the people talking. She sat down on the damp ground and closed her eyes. She let out a breath and stopped breathing and five minutes later she heard an old, soothing voice say, "Isabella Marie Swan was an extra-ordinary girl..."

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**A/N: Okay, Carlisle is probably OOC in this chapter, but whatever. And Rosalie is nice and feels sad for Bella because Bella was killed when she could have lived so much longer. I'll explain it better later. Anyway, review. No flames, please. **


	6. Chapter 6

Fallen

by Forbids

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Chapter Six**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**A/N: Okay, you all probably really, really hate me. I've sadly been super busy and now I'm going to honestly force myself to write. Once I get started I can't stop. It's really just a matter of me being a lazy procrastinator. And I've also been noticing I've been throwing out (cruddy) chapters, so now I'm going to give you better chapters! (Or you can throw things at me, just stay far away from anything that is wooden and can impale me through the heart) Anyway, so here is a pledge: **

**I, Forbids, promise to give you, the readers, better quality chapters and to make them to the best of my ability. Anything less than my best, is not my best.**

**And I do have this whole plot mapped out for this story, so I do know what is going to go on and such, so it's not that!**

**Forgive me?**

**And I love you reviewers, thank you for sticking with me and putting up with such a bad author! **

**P.S. The funerals I've been to are relatively more celebrations of their life and we have something called a funeral potato (yum)! So if this seems a bit unrealistic for you funeral go-ers, please not that's the reason!**

**And I haven't been to one in forever, so I wasn't sure what to do!**

**Anyway, please enjoy this chapter and uh, don't hurt me!**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Funeral:**

The grass and the soot black fold-out chairs were wet and the dark gray sky hung over head, waiting to cry with those at the cemetery. People who hardly knew Bella were sobbing uncontrollably, but none like her mother. The dark circles under her bloodshot eyes showing how her nights were spent.

Now a man sat to the side of the podium in front of the crowd, borrowed from Forks High School. It was clear he was wise, even as he sat in his wheelchair.

"Isabella Marie Swan was an extra-ordinary girl," Billy Black said to the darkly-dressed crowd at the cemetery, "I had the pleasure of knowing her for most of her life during the summers she had come to spend with her father. The world would have given her many doors had her life not been cut short in a tragic accident. Now we are gathered here to mourn the loss of this young woman who had so much potential to do so much."

Billy was interrupted by a sob from Renee as she wrapped her arms around her husband and cried into his tie. A dark black spot on his tie grew bigger as Billy closed his speech and moved away from the podium. A pastor moved up to the podium and started speaking in a way that everybody toned him out. No one noticed one of the young men from La Push squeeze one of the other boy's shoulder's so hard you were certain the bone would break.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

Alice stared at the Jasper as she ignored the pastor. Jasper fidgeted and looked like he was going to end his life right then and there.  
"Just hold on a little bit longer," she whispered, "Bella's struggling too."

"It's not the blood lust. Too much emotion," He replied as a woman cried out, "How much longer?"

"Emmett, do you have a watch?" Alice asked as she turned her head to look at him.

"This shouldn't last long, but I'm sure we can make an escape if needed."

Rosalie sent a glare at Alice, "We promised Bella we'd stay for all of it. Not just half of the service. Even if the pastors wife dresses him, and she is color-blind and has terrible taste in clothes." Alice and Emmett barely choked back their laugh, Jasper just let out a dry sob.

"Jasper?"

"Did he just-?"  
"Yeah."

"Hush, they're telling who gave them the flowers."

Alice put her head on Jasper's chest and watched the funeral once again. Charlie and Renee and Phil were soon presented with flowers upon flowers. The flowers were arranged around a closed casket, which everyone knew was empty, but deluded themselves to staying away from it.

"We'd like to ask Mr. Charles Swan to tell us about Ms. Swan," The pastor said as a balding, middle-aged man walked up to the podium.

"This is her father," Rosalie whispered, "We have to listen to this."

Charlie's bloodshot eyes and red face gave away that he had been crying too. His voice was weak when he spoke and he had to take four deep breaths before beginning again.

"Bella was an amazing girl. She was funny and smart and pretty. She was very gifted and made me smile everyday. I remember when she came up her or I went down there for the summer, we had a lot of fun." Charlie took a deep breath, "I remember one time, we went to the zoo and we were looking at the lions and she said she wanted to grow up to be a lion."

People laughed at that and Charlie nervously ran his fingers through his hair, sweat mixed with tears poured down his face.

"I loved Bella, dearly and I just wish we would have had more time. I remember everything about her and now I just wish she was back." Charlie grabbed a tissue that he had in his hand and blew his nose before saying a quick thank you and sat down. Alice gave a quick glance to Rosalie when the pastor asked for the pallbearers to escort the casket to the place of burial. The young men from La Push went to the casket and took their positions as the congregation stood up in respect.  
'Go tell Carlisle and Esme, that they're on their way and that Bella needs to be seriously prepared,_" _Alice hissed as Rosalie disappeared from sight.

Everyone noticed the rain that was now falling down, heavily, upon the already wet earth, except for one person. That one person was the bottom left pallbearer who was looking at the spot Rosalie had once stood with disgust.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"I can't hear anything, Carlisle," Bella said from her seat on the ground as she shifted nervously.

_"How much time has passed?" _she thought, _"Have I missed it?" _

Carlisle and Esme stood a few feet away from her, deep in conversation regarding one of the Cullens coming soon, yet they were not sure which one.

"Esme and I had a feeling you would only be able to hear the burial from your position. We're almost certain about how sharp your senses are, as of right now, but not quite. We had to think carefully. We had Jasper and Emmett scout around the cemetery and map out everything to carefully position where you currently are. We're praying this plan won't fall through."

"So how is this working ag-"

_"Breathing,"_ Esme chimed in, causing the air Bella was inhaling to quickly exhale. Bella gave Esme a smile and Esme gave her a knowing smile. "It will get better, Bella."

"Hopefully. Carlisle? Esme?" Bella asked them suddenly, "Do either of you find it strange that I want to go to this funeral so bad, but I can't remember most of my life? I don't even miss Charlie and Ree anymore. I mean, I can remember some things, but a lot of it is a big black void. I remember being changed, I remember that really well."

"The Change is the most vivid memory you will ever have in your existence. Memories are a funny thing, though. Alice cannot remember anything from her human days, and she doesn't think she ever will be able to," Carlisle explained, "Other times, you can have flashbacks when the situation is alike or something that jogs your memory. Two examples are a familiar name or place. Some vampires remember more than others when they are changed and others remember less. Some believe that if you don't focus on your memories that you will forget them and that it will be harder or impossible to remember them. I do believe that this may be possible. It could even be possible to want to forget your memories, or to erase them from your mind. I started getting into this memory study with Alice, we thought she may have resented her old life enough and hated her memories so much she just wanted to forget them and now she can't remember. And-"

All of a sudden, a beautiful blonde appeared out of nowhere. Rosalie Cullen looked fabulous, as always, in a black dress that went mid-knee. She wore 4-inch black Prada heels and her hair in a sleek up-do and her make-up was done heavily and depressing. Bella forgot all about trying to keep her breathing undercontrol when she looked at what appeared to be a fallen angel.

"The party is moving towards the burial site, so I just thought I warn you," Rosalie said, "They're pretty close by, this will be the first test."

"Thank you, Rosalie," Esme said, "You best get back before anyone notices you're gone."

"Oh and it's going to start raining here any second, it just started over at the funeral site."

"Thanks, Rosalie." Bella said smiling, widely. Rosalie gave a brief upturn of the lips and then was gone, not even a rustle of grass blades to show she had been there. Then the rain began to pour down.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**The Cullen House:**

"We're sorry you couldn't hear anything, Bella," Alice whispered as she locked Bella in a tight hug, "It must have stunk, big time?"

Bella nodded her head to Alice's question and Alice nodded her head to Bella's nod. Alice giggled and smiled and gave Bella a pat on the arm, "How about you go get a shower? Then we can do the one thing that will surely cheer you up afterwards?"

"And that one thing is?" Bella asked cautiously, looking at Alice warily.  
"You'll see! Shower now!" Alice screamed.

Bella laughed and walked down the hall, past the closed door everyone avoided, and into Alice's room. She went into the bathroom and shut the door, then grabbed a towel. She set it on the toilet and turned the shower in Alice's bathroom onto maximum heat and stepped in.

She felt the warm sensation on her skin and smiled as she felt her body temperature go up. Alice had taught her this trick, to always turn the shower to as hot as it would go, or still feel normal. The warmth of the shower felt nice on her skin she washed the rain and dirt out of her hair from her recent hunting trips. She had no idea what Alice had planned for her, but she knew from the looks Esme gave her when Alice was around, to be cautious of the pixie girl. She was thankful Alice would pick out her clothes for her, often clothes she would never dare to wear and were probably too expensive. At least, Bella saved time and wasn't swarmed now, but she was feeling like her life was decided for her now. She spent four hours, everyday, just working on control and then the others socializing. Rosalie showed her the cars, Alice had her sort through clothes she had bought for her, Jasper and Emmett used her as a referee for their wrestling matches. The other hours were occupied by hunting and talking to Esme and Carlisle.

Bella shut the shower off and stepped out, only to be immediately assaulted by Alice holding a blow dryer and brush.

"No way," Bella screamed and backed up, into Rosalie.

"Yes way," The both said, and the horror began.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**La Push:**

He was writhing in pain on his bed. His insides and outsides hurt and he felt like something was awakening inside of him. Like something was trying to claw its way into his body and something else was trying to claw its way out of his body. He felt worse than he ever had before. Any sickness that had ever been upon him was nothing compared to this. If only his dad would take him to the hospital, that new doctor would know.

The door to his room opened.  
"Dad," he croaked out, barely above a whisper, "Help me."

He could see his father shake his head and move into the room, the floor creaking as he made his way over. His father put a warm hand on his head and smiled sadly.

"My son, if there was anything I could do for you, I would, but I cannot. You know the stories of our people, let me tell you one again," His father's soothing, rhythmic voice whispered the words softly and a page of a book was turned, then a new one was started.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**The Cullen House:**

In Alice's restroom, everyone's eyes were different. Bella's were screwed shut, not open and unseeing, Alice's were glazed over as she stared out into the nothingness of something no one else could see but her, and Rosalie's eyes were fixed on Alice. A crazy sense of worry written in them.

The eerie silence that had spread along the bathroom was not addressed and as suddenly as it had come, it was gone. A crazy smile on Alice's face and her hands moving much faster and much wilder than before.

"I really wish you wouldn't have sprung this on me," Bella whined as Rosalie started messing around with eye make-up and Alice started putting Bella's hair into a complex style.

"Oh you crybaby," Rosalie said as she grabbed an eyeliner pencil and started working what she called her 'magic'. Alice laughed and called it her 'mad skills'.

"DONE WITH HAIR!" Alice screamed wildly as she dropped the blow-dryer on to the bathroom counter. Alice took a step back and pulled Rosalie from applying the eyeshadow.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?!" Alice said before breaking into squeals of joy as she quickly put everything away. Then she got out what looked to be enough lipsticks to give to everyone in New York City.

"234 shade letter E," Rosalie demanded, "It would work best with what I'm thinking and SR4312 for her cheeks."

"234 shade letter _D!_" Alice said pulling out the two colors of lipstick. Then SR4312 appeared in her hands.

"A difference in shade can make or BREAK an outfit. Number 234 shade letter D will ruin it!"   
"Not if we put her in that black and white shirt and skirt outfit from that stupid Laura Connor's collection and those heels," Alice snapped.  
"Number 112 Shade A!" They screamed before turning back on Bella with make-up remover in their hands.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"You can open your eyes, Bella," Alice said giggling. Bella opened her eyes to find herself standing infront of the huge mirror in Alice's closet. The makeover-slash-ambush had finally ended and now Bella was squeezed into an outfit that was far too short, for Bella's taste, since it ended mid-thigh. The outfit was very _different_. The shirt was a tube top, and Bella was almost certain it would fall down any second, but it clung to her tightly. The pure white fabric was soft and comfortable, just like Alice said. The skirt on the other hand, was tight and right where her waist began, the skirt was sitting, held there tightly by a shiny, black leather belt from Prada or some big name company. The shoes were also a shiny, black leather from the same company as the belt and were about two-inches. Had Bella still been human, the shoes would have sent her to her grave, but with the grace from being a vampire, she walked with the grace of an extremely clumsy vampire, which meant, she only tripped once, but didn't fall since her change. That was a vast improvement.

Bella's eyes slowly went anywhere but her face. She didn't want to see what she looked like, she truly didn't.

"So..." Alice started.  
"I can't look at my face," Bella whispered.  
"Uh... Why not?" Rosalie scoffed, "Just move your eyes _up!_"

Bella slowly lifted her eyes from her shoes, to her knees, to the bottom of her skirt, to the belt, to the top of her shirt, to her neck, and then to her chin. She closed her eyes and opened them quickly and gasped.

The smokiness of the eyeliner and eyeshadow made the blood-redness of her eyes just apart of the outfit. Almost like an accessory. The face was done up in natural looking way, that was far too indescribable. The eyes were done up and when Bella reached her hair she was amazed. The hair was stick straight and gave her the look of a porcelain doll.

Bella turned to Alice and Rosalie who were staring at her curiously. Bella grabbed him and pulled them to her quickly.

"Thanks for the ego boost, but do that again and I'll run away screaming," she whispered furiously.

Alice and Rosalie smiled wildly.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

The rain was pouring down as he stared at the front door of the Cullen house. He shouldn't be here. He grabbed the door knob as quietly as he could and stepped inside, holding his breath. He listened carefully to the noises coming from the house, the family was in the family room, from what he could tell.

Then suddenly he was hit by something and knocked to the floor, hard. He didn't even hear the loud crash that sounded off of the impact of their bodies. He just stared into the furious eyes of Alice Cullen sitting on top of his chest.

"Hello, _Edward._"

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Yay, this is going to be fun for me. I'm on Thanksgiving break, so I'll try and write something later tonight and over break and update before this Sunday. **

**Also, I'm not sure if vampires can wear make-up. Please correct me if I'm wrong, over review. Nicely. Please no flames, constructive criticism is my one true love, and just plain praise makes me dance.**

**And I listened to a whole bunch of Within Temptation, Nightwish, and Epica for this chapter. (I'll start adding who I listen to while writing chapters). I also threw in a **_**tad**_** bit of Muse. **_**won'tttt lettttt youuuu murrrrrderrrrr itttttttttttttt... **_** (Who doesn't know that song?)**

**Anyway, have a nice day and thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Fallen

by Forbids

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Chapter Seven**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight!**

**But I'm sure everyone else besides me wishes they did!**

**A/N: I love my reviewers. They make me happy. Here's a happy, update before Thanksgiving!**

**And to explain my fear of large, pointy wooden objects: I was a Buffy and Dracula fan long before I ever even heard of Twilight. So my first idea of Vampires is "no sun" and "turns into pretty dust with contact with pointy and wooden stakes through heart". You won't see that in my Twilight fanfictions, but in my authors notes...**

**Hope you all didn't want to kill me because of the extremely **_**unfair**_** cliffhanger.**

**I'm sorry.**

**Too bad. It'll happen again.**

**And I just noticed I forgot to put the 'I' in front of the 'won't let you murder it' from Time is Running Out lyrics. **

**I fail at life, I know.**

**This is a **_**quick**_** update! And it's **_**short**_**! It's to fill you in on Edward and such. I may post another chapter later, depends on how I feel. There's a 50/50 chance... But don't hold your breath.**

**And I love you reviewers, you are honestly pure inspiration.**

**And you guys make me laugh after horrid days of slaving for family over kitchen stoves!**

**Thank you.**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

"How the h-" Edward said, glaring at Alice as she stood up and yanked him onto his feet.

"Where were you?" Alice replied, venom laced her words, "Do you know what you did to _everyone?_ To Esme?!"

At the end of 'Esme', Alice's voice hit a high, and screeched, like a diamond on glass. Had a human been in the room, it would have sounded fairly faint, non-existent, but to the vampires in the other room, it was a screech.

Not even a second later, the rest of the Cullen family stood in the main area, and Edward was soon wondering when that plant had been put in the corner of the room there, not wanting to look into the faces of the vampires that stood in front of him.

_"Edward, talk to me," _Carlisle asked in his mind, everyone else thoughts were blocked out, too angry, too humor-filled, too questioning, too vengeful. Edward gave a quick nod to Carlisle.

_"My study?" _

Another nod from Edward. Carlisle gave Esme a kiss on the cheek before turning and walking to his study She gave him a smile, and then everyone turned their attention towards Edward. He tried to walk past Rosalie, who looked like she could snap his neck if he was human. He succeed and walked past Emmett, who was glaring along with Alice. Jasper looked emotionless and Esme worried. He tried to not meet the eyes, only to be drawn to them once he heard them thinking about someone named Bella.

Then he saw blood red eyes laced with curiosity.

_No._

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

_"I take it you saw Bella?" _Carlisle thought as he sat down in his study. Edward nodded as he sunk into the leather chair across from Carlisle.

_"Edward, please don't beat yourself up over this."_

"And how am I not supposed to, Carlisle? I thought I killed her, that was at least bearable. But I _changed_ her. She's doomed to an eternity of this! All because of my selfishness."

_"She seems to be okay with it, but I haven't really talked to her about it. She's started control and is rather good at focusing her mind on things. But she hasn't been around for awhile, so I'm not certain. And neither have you, Edward. Would you mind telling me where you've been?"_

"I went as far as California before turning around."  
_"California?"_

"I traveled at night during sunny days."

_"Like a 'real' monster. Were you purposely trying to delude yourself into that?"_

"I needed time to clear my head. I wasn't sure what to do, Carlisle. I honestly just needed to think and I did that. So I came back since I'm done thinking."

_"Next time..."_

"There won't be a next time."

_"I hope you are right, Edward. Anyway, Edward, I need you to tell me what happened."_

Edward let out a deep breath and put a hand in front of closed eyes. He could feel Carlisle's own pair staring him down. He moved his hand and opened his eyes, and looked up at the ceiling.

"She walked into the classroom and she walked past me. It was an attack, all of my senses were directed towards her, I felt frozen. I felt the urge to kill her. I couldn't control it, I felt like half of me wanted to kill her and the other half didn't. She flipped her hair a couple times and it took every fiber of my self-control to stop her. Then at the end, I was gone. Then I saw her again and she was as good as dead. Then I tried to drain her clean and quick and painless, and thought I did, but I was interrupted. And now look what is going on," He looked at Carlisle, "She's still here."

_"She can't remember much of her human life. She may never remember."_

"It can be a blessing or a curse."

_"You need to talk to her, Edward. Make things right."_

"Will she forgive me. That's the question."

_"It depends, Edwards. Will you forgive yourself?"_

And Edward looked at Carlisle and didn't know the answer.

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**A/N: Told you it was short! Anyway, I thought I'd post another chapter since I didn't want to post this in Chapter Eight! This is basically boring and a filler and ew! It's so short it pains me.**

**Good stories come from happy authors! Happy authors come from good reviews!**

**(Flames will be used to light my fire!)**

**Thanks for reading once again!**


	8. Chapter 8

Fallen

by Forbids

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Chapter Eight**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Yay! My hungry, raving reviewers, we have some Edward/Bella one-on-one action in this chapter! And no, you won't see any lovey-dovey stuff. So don't hold your breath. **

_**off in the distance the breath of a reader is being let out**_

**Sadly, I was one of them.**

**(It just can't happen!)**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!!!**

**x.x.x.**

Bella looked at the title page of what was one of her favorite books. She longed to turn the page, to continue on the path of the wonder that was Pride and Prejudice, but she couldn't. She reached a slender graceful hand to turn it and there she was staring at the first word of the book.

She couldn't read it. Well, she could clearly understand the words and form them to comprehend them to make a sentence which would eventually make a chapter and that would lead to the end, but now as she stared at the book, she felt as if she couldn't read.

Alice went book shopping for her, since she had basically broke into Charlie's house and looked at everything. She bought many classics for her and in every single on of the books she wrote on the "Property of..." line, _Bella Cullen, _in her perfect handwritingIt was a nice gesture, but it made Bella feel like the books didn't belong to her. Bella Cullen didn't exist, yet.

She sat there on the couch, staring at a white page with black, square text, for who knows how long. The words that brought her back were, "I can't hear Bella's thoughts."

Spoken by Edward Cullen. There was a moment of pure silence, before Rosalie broke it.

"What?" Rosalie said from her seat, curled beside Emmett on a couch, "How is that possible I thought you could hear everyone's thoughts?!"

"You can hear people's thoughts!" Bella cried as she stared at Edward, her face a mask of horror and shock. She shut her book, but not before catching sight of the _Bella Cullen _written on the first page.

"Except yours!" Edward yelled at her, then the frenzy began. Alice started screaming at Edward to stop yelling, Rosalie demanded Edward stop yelling at Alice when he yelled back. Emmett was holding Rosalie close to him as she screamed at Edward to stop being such a moron in five different languages. By the time it took Carlisle and Esme to get downstairs, Jasper shaking from the overload of anger, until Carlisle asked-yelled him to calm everything down.

The wave of calm was like coming out of a stuffy, hot sauna into the coolness of regular air. Or at least, that is what it would feel like. The sudden feeling of relaxation and peace. Coolness. The yelling quickly subsided and everyone agreed to sit down on the couches and chairs that Esme had arranged.

"So, Edward. Your problem is?" Carlisle asked him, his eyes meeting Edward's own pair of yellow ones.

_You haven't even spoken a word to her before this, how did you almost start World War III?_

"I can't read her thoughts."

"And you've always complained about reading ours, so why is this a problem?" Rosalie hissed, "Is Edward upset his powers aren't working?"

"That will be enough out of **you**, Rosalie," authority dripped out of Carlisle's voice, before turning his attention back to Edward, "And this is a problem?"  
"It's just different! I'm used to knowing what everyone is thinking, and I wasn't sure if it was my powers dying or something else entirely," Edward said softly.

"You need to hunt Bella," Carlisle said, "This fight put stress on you and remember we talked about keeping a steady diet until we can start training you with human blood. Edward, you will take Bella."  
_"Where you will make a full apology," _Carlisle thought.

**x.x.x**

They climbed through the brambles and branches in pure silence. The only sound from the quiet crunch of a leaf under Bella's feet, her being less graceful then the rest. Bella was silently hoping there was no humans in her path, normally two Cullens were sent to hunt with her. Vampire instinct had led her to follow the smell of a group of deer and as she peered from beneath of bush, she saw them.

Their brown fur coats were thick and lush, the huge buck was an eight-pointer. She noticed young ones and old ones, but none looked as appealing as the buck. She crouched down low, her blood red eyes were set on it, animal instinct was leading her to it. She prepared for a perfect jump and then she attacked.

She sailed gracefully through the air and landed right next to the buck. Before he even had time to react she had sunk her teeth into his neck and started drinking. When he was dry she turned and noticed other deer were trying to run away, Edward running, corralling them into the center while she drank. She didn't thank him, but dove for the next nearest animal. Her thirst seemingly unquenchable. She moved on to another and another, Edward himself soon starting to attack and feast upon some of the deer.

Ten minutes later, one herd of deer had been polished off. Bella breathed heavily as the animal-like instinct started to wear off, giving her a funny, light-headed feeling. They cleaned up the sight, by having Bella uproot some trees and shoving all of the deer under them and then setting them down.

The silence was worse on the trek back, until Edward ended it.

"So, how are you adjusting?" He asked her as they came within a short distance of the Cullen house.

"I'm achieving it. It's hard, to try and just end your old life and then shave to start a new one. Especially one you don't remember," She whispered softly as she looked up towards the cloudy sky, "I remember the sun. Well, the sun where I used to live. The hotness and dryness. I can remember that. I can remember little things, but nothing more." Then Bella started laughing as Edward looked at her, confused.  
"My clothes, Alice is going to kill me, then force me into another outfit after redoing my make-up. I really would like something with more cloth, please!" She tugged on the black skirt, now splattered with fresh-starting-to-dry-blood and frowned softly, "Is this all eternity is going to be? Hunting and staying in house forever? Have make-overs thrust upon me by Rosalie and Alice because I'm too nice to say 'no' to them? Is my eternity going to be a struggle to control myself, like Carlisle says I will at all times. Edward, what is this really like?"

"It's like a starless sky. Empty and dark. You can only hope eventually the moon will rise," Edward was quiet, before adding, "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"Damning you to this life of pointless immortality." He whispered.

"It's pointless for you too?"  
"Going along your life, only existing is pointless."

"I'll only forgive you if you help me find a way to make life, a lot less pointless."

"How did life have a point before?" He asked, voice playfully and had a hint of teasing in it.  
"Well, we were going to grow old, get jobs, get married and have children. To grow old and die. I guess life didn't have much of a point then, because it was so laid out. I guess it was just how we got there that gave it a sharpened edge," Bella retorted as the Cullen house came into view. She stopped once more.

"And now as vampires all we can do is let life pass us by and interact with humans and basically fill our time until we wait for the end of the Earth or something to happen," Edward said as he looked at her.

"But if there is no end to time and it is a circle, instead of a line, then aren't we just going to be wandering and wandering forever?"

"Exactly why I'm sorry for making you into a monster and damning you into an even more pointless life," Edward said as he turned to Bella who was smiling.

"Forgiven, as long as you can come up with another question like that everyday," She turned to face the Cullen house, "Well, into the lion's den."

**x.x.x**

Upon entering the house, Bella was immediately assaulted by Rosalie and Alice who immediately forced her upstairs to 'fix the mess'. Bella quickly thanked Edward for taking her hunting and was dragged off. He sighed and went off to the family room. It seemed like he didn't want that run to end.

**x.x.x**

**A/N: Kay, remember, Bella newborn cannot be around humans. So, sadly, no far hunting trips. Watch as the population of deer in Forks deteriorates rapidly! Anyway, hope you guys all enjoy this chapter and leave me all positive (non-flamey reviews)!!!**

**P.S: My school is swamping me with tests and homework! Sorry for such a late update!**


	9. Chapter 9

Fallen

by Forbids

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Chapter Nine**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: I live in the Midwest loves! I HATE ICE AND SNOW.**

**I tried to give you some Bella/Edward last chapter, but I stink so bad at it. At least it's better than me attempting the worst ship known to man: Jaco Bell-a (Jacob/Bella. I find Taco Bell utterly disgusting and if you put Jacob & Bella together you get Jacobella. Which looks like Taco Bell)**

**Anyway, besides me wasting your time, please enjoy this chapter, I'm sorry it's so late. I really didn't want to write this one, as I wasn't sure how to **_**write it!!! **_**You'll understand me once you finish reading. Read my terrible chapter?! I promise the next one will be better!**

**Anyway, Bella is going through a lot of changes and let's get through this! You'll probably all hate me by the end of this chapter since the Bella/Edward relationship looks like a straight line. It'll pick up later!**

**Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!!!**

**x.x.x**

"Alice Cullen," Bella choked out as she glared at the pixie-like _monster _in the mirror, "That was two hours of pure torture!"

"And, sadly, that was the last outfit." Alice said before giggling, a typical reaction from another merciless session of "Barbie doll: Bella Edition"! Bella stepped into the closet to rip off the golden gown Alice had dressed her into. Inside, the closet, the smothering sensation of what Bella had been feeling went away only the slightest bit. She slid the dress over her head and held in her arms, wondering what to do next. The sensation of overcrowding never fully went away, especially since Edward's return. One Cullen had been by her side ever since they exchanged their words in the forest surrounding the house, almost as if they were afraid that Edward would hurt her again.

On the subject of Mr. Cullen, he hardly kept his promise and asked her less-than-thought-provoking questions whenever he could, but often to be whisked away seconds later by one of the Cullens. He seemed nervous around her, yet, he still was there talking to her whenever he could find the chance, which was rarely in this game.

"Slip on the jeans and the light blue shirt I had you try on, you'll want them," Alice said from the other side of the door, "Turn around, bright eyes." Bella turned around and there was a plain long-sleeved blue-shirt, hanging on a hook. She grabbed the expensive, golden hanger and slipped the shirt off of it. The light, smooth fabric glided over her skin and settled comfortably on her shoulders. She grabbed the jeans that she had been wearing lately.

Alice burst into the closet and smiled at Bella, her dangerous teeth were looked sharper than usual. Her small, dancer body quickly got behind Bella and she quickly shoved her out of the closet.

"Hunting time!" She chimed as she reached a snow white hand out towards Bella's own, dainty fingernails sharper and stronger than steel. Alice grasped Bella's hand in a loose grip and lightly tugged her towards the door. She grasped the brass doorknob, turned the knob, and flung the door open. They made their way down the stairs in complete silence, where Esme and Edward stood talking quietly, Esme holding a piece of paper.

Esme turned and handed Bella the piece of paper, the barest hint of a smile on her face. Bella wanted to faint once she saw the words.

**x.x.x**

_"Isabella Marie Hale."_

"It's...a birth certificate," Bella choked out as she stared at the words that were staring right back at her. The only things filled out were the mother, father, and her name. The birthday and place, were blank.

"We thought we'd get it in advance, we had Edward get it ready. Think of it as a present," Esme replied softly as she looked at Bella.

_"They had good intentions, Bella." _That one line of thought ran over and over around her head as she forced herself to smile.

"Thank you," she choked out, "You best keep that someplace safe. For when we need it."

**x.x.x**

She was in the basement of the Cullen house, standing in front of the file cabinet in which all of the illegal documents were stored, the Isabella Hale file just added, still she wasn't looking at the securely locked cabinet. The iron maiden to the left of the cabinet had captured her attention. She had no idea what it was called or where it was from, but she just stared at it.

"What's your favorite color?" A low voice said in her left ear. Only a tad bit startled, Bella turned around and looked into the eyes of Edward Cullen. She quickly smiled and glanced at his eyes, the same color the rest of the Cullens had once they had returned from a hunting trip, so much different from the blood-red ones she possessed. Her favorite vase in the Cullen house also happened to a yellowish color. It also was the color of something else she liked...but what?

After a moment of silence, she finally spoke the answer she had been thinking of.

"Favorite number?" "Favorite gemstone?" "Favorite car in the garage?" "Favorite time of day?"

The answers to every question were made up at the top of her head, and Edward laughed when she said Volvo because it looked most practical.

"Favorite animal?" Edward finally asked Bella, causing her to laugh.

"To look at or eat?"

"Either one."  
"I will have to pick deer, much more filling than rabbit."

"Bella..." Edward's voice cut down to as low as possible, "You're not happy with the birth certificate, are you?"

"Of course I'm happy with it."

Edward interrupted her almost immediately into her lie. Even her change into a vampire could not help her ability to lie. Her eyes downcast and refusing to meet his, her posture slightly different from everything else. She was definitely lying about the birth certificate.

"You are terrible at lying, Bella," He gave her a soothing smile, "Tell me the truth?"

"I don't like it. I don't want to create a new life from one that was never tied up, even if I don't remember it. I know I have to be hurting at least one person with my 'death'. It's just not something I want to be doing, Edward."

"What if I help you tie up loose ends?"

Bella's eyebrows arched as she looked at Edward curiously.

"You'd really help me with that no strings attached?"

"No make-overs, no wrestling matches, nothing."

"Thank you, Edward!" And Bella proceeded to hug him quickly, before turning towards the torture device, "Now please tell me why there is an iron maiden in the basement?"

"It's a funny story that started with Emmett and a trip to England..."

**x.x.x**

"Edward is telling Bella the story of the iron maiden in the basement..." Alice screamed from her position on the couch.

"Stop them!" Rosalie wailed, but Emmett was already on his way down to the basement.

**x.x.x**

**A/N: Oh yay! Horrible chapter, but feel free to say it's a great chapter so I can write my next one in confidence!**


	10. Chapter 10

Fallen

by Forbids

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Chapter Ten**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Everyone cheer! We've reached the big One-O! confetti Anyway, time skip and the Edward/Bella-ness goes up. Anyway, I love you reviews. You guys honestly make it possible for me to write a chapter, on the subject of Bella's power...only I know.**

**And I'm sorry to Yours.Truly01 about confusing you! I hope I sorted it out!!!**

**I forgot to tell you guys that I was going on vacation for the winter. We went to see family where we played cards and danced around to bad boy band music!**

**Anyway, please enjoy the chapter:D**

**.x.**

_Days were the same for Bella. Everything was the same, the same motions, the make-overs. Life in the general had the same consistency as it did when she was alive. She hardly noticed the time anymore, or even when Carlisle or the Cullen Children left the house. She was trapped in the polished and clean walls of the house, except to hunt. Time, slowly becoming non-existent as every loose end was tied or crumbled into a fine powder, before being swept away._

**6 Months Later - **Carlisle Cullen held the vial of human blood in his hands and unscrewed the cap. He took a fair amount out and set it on a microscope slide, then set the slide on the desk. Carlisle walked into the room next door where Bella was writing Isabella Hale over and over on a piece of paper. He took out a stop watch and started counting down.

Bella threw her pencil at Carlisle's head 4 hours later and he rushed to the slide away from her. Bella's quavering body showed signs of her desire for the blood as she still tried writing her name.

"Four hours, thirteen minutes, forty-seven seconds," Carlisle declared as he looked at the stopwatch. He picked up a journal that said, "Isabella Hale" and wrote something, then closed it shut.

"We can start training with an open vial of human blood in two days." Carlisle looked at Bella curiously, "Excited? Nervous?"

"Nervous, most definitely," Bella said as Carlisle looked at the giant classic-style clock on the wall, the one Esme had just put up.

"Sorry to cut this conversation short Bella, but I have got to run to the hospital. Alice and Jasper went shopping and to see a movie. Emmett and Rosalie are out hunting... Esme is at Home Depot. Edward's downstairs doing something, possibly playing his piano. Anyway, I have to run, I'm close to late. Bye Bella."

_Piano? Edward plays the piano? _Bella had seen the amazing grand piano on the stand, but she had never seen anyone play it, she had thought it was just there for show or for the occasional play. She hadn't even heard Edward play, and with her increased hearing she would assume she would hear it, but until now she hadn't heard anything until now...

She didn't even notice Carlisle leave, but she could hear the piano playing. She could almost see Edward's graceful hands gently pressing on the keys. Bella smiled softly as she walked out of Carlisle's familiar study and down into the room in which the piano was. She watched him from a spot where she was hidden. He sat there, completely straight and could balance a stack of quarters on his hands as they moved over the keys effortlessly. She watched him start and end songs, until he ended one in the middle.

"Hello Bella." Edward said, without even looking towards her.

"How did you know I was here?" She replied as she crawled out from her hiding spot and stood up. Edward's smile gave away nothing as she walked towards him and the piano. She stood beside him curiously, his hands gliding over the keys as he read the music.

"Do you play?" He asked her as she stared at the white and black keys.

"I can play a butchered version of 'Twinkle,Twinkle Little Star' and 'Mary had a Little Lamb'. Does that count?"

Edward chuckled and looked at Bella. He slid over on the polished seat and patted the now open space.

"No. Anyone can learn how to play three or four keys, but if they persist and learn how to play a harder version of that song, than yes, they can play the piano. Anyway, want a lesson?"

"You'd give me a piano lesson?" Bella looked at him in amazement.

"We have time. No one will be home for awhile and Alice wants Jasper to spend time in the mall so he can do his control lessons. Mass control. Now, where shall I begin?"

Bella sat down next to Edward and they began.

**.x.**

"So how do you do it, Edward?" Bella asked as she looked at the notes of piano on the sheet music, the ones she had learned in mere minutes.

"Do what?" He asked as he adjusted her posture once again, trying not to let her see the embarrassment of touching her on his face.

"Be so controlled. It's so difficult. The smell of the blood, it smells so _good!_" She groaned and broke posture as she placed her head in her hands. Her elbows carefully held in the air instead of anywhere on the surface of the piano.

"Well, it takes time and practice. You will never be truly immune to blood, but in a number of years you can attend school as Isabella Hale. There you'll basically be like Jasper, struggling all the time, but that will also be part of your control training...

"Then you'll progress to something like Emmett, blood doesn't bother him much. Eventually, you'll notice some humans smell better than others. Luckily, we can easily pull strings and one of us will be in your classes. Right now, for you, everyone is the same, tasty and mortal." Edward paused as he looked at Bella who had lowered her hands.

"Did I smell different? " Bella asked Edward as he met her eyes. His eyes quickly darted away as he remained silent. His answer completely obvious. She turned her head towards the piano and just stared, trying to put everything together. The silence was smothering them for minutes upon minutes until she finally broke the ice, or more iceberg.

"So...What does this dot mean?" She asked, pointing to the dot behind the half note.

"It adds half of the note's value to how long you play the basic note."

"So if I had a note worth one hundred beats and there was a dot after it, the total value of that note would be one hundred-fifty beats?"

"Exactly."

**.x.**

Esme came home from Home Depot, content from her purchases. She unloaded the car and looked happily at the paint. She stacked them on top of each other and carried them into the house. She could hear piano from the garage, but as she walked in and sat everything down, she happened to pass the room. She saw Edward and _Bella? _Edward didn't let anyone touch that piano. Not that anyone else could actually play.

Edward played a version of 'Mary had a Little Lamb' on steroids. The apparent goal that Bella was to work towards. Esme shrugged, they didn't even notice her standing there. She continued on her way into a room of the house that she had decided needed a redo. She hummed a happy song as she planned where to start painting. Edward had no idea how far he could go down that path before he couldn't return. Luckily, Bella had no idea either. She would have to talk to Alice, but for now she enjoyed the smell of the paint.

**.x.**

Later that night, the rest of the Cullens, except for Carlisle who was still at the hospital, gathered in the living room to watch the flat screen television.

"So what are we watching?" Bella asked as she stared at the television.

"Inconceivable!" Emmett cried from his position on the couch.

"I don't think that word means what you think it means," Esme replied as she placed the DVD in the player.

Quotes and quotes were thrown back and forth as the words 'The Princess Bride' appeared on the screen. The heads of the actors flashed on and off the screen as Edward tried to convince Alice to press the button.

"Prepare to be addicted, Bella." Alice said as she held the remote carefully and pressed the enter button.

The movie played out and soon the 'Aww's became frequent and the 'As You Wish'es became a hit with Emmett and Rosalie. And it took all his will-power, but Edward only glanced at Bella once during the movie.

**.x.**

**La Push:**

_"Idiot!" _Someone's thought rang among the many others the strange things heard as they ran in the woods. The leaves were high on the tree,luckily, they could still see. The freedom and power

_"Hey! That isn't fair! I didn't see the stupid tree!" - "This is fun!" - "I have chores to do at home." - "When do we get to destroy the leeches?" - "When we actually have a chance. Moron!" - "I think we have a chance. What is it? We just go into a fight with a whole bunch of stupid bloodsuckers!"_

_"STOP IT!" _The leader roared as he turned to face the group, _"You have just learned how to phase! You cannot go into a fight with a group of things that are over hundreds of years old! Now shut up!"_

The leader shook his head frantically as he turned back to his rightful place. He ran once again, feeling powerful within the ground. He Then all of a sudden, he heard a new voice. The one positioned, always watching in town.

_"He's just started his transformation." _

_"Finally."_

**.x.**

**A/N: All right, I absolutely love this chapter! Please review with positive, helpful reviews. (Flames are going to heat my fire. It's chilly here!) And if you want to see anything in the coming chapters put it in your review. **


	11. Chapter 11

Fallen

by Forbids

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Chapter Eleven**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Okay, I've totally redone my plot!!! (Making it super-rad) Of course, since I've redone my plot I want to give you guys awesome stories and whatever, so here is the news: I need a beta! If you'd like to beta for this story (and ultimately: me!) please **_**SEND ME A MESSAGE. **_**:D**

**And thank you reviews, you make everyday a happy day.**

**(Princess Bride fans make it even better)**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!!! (It's really good)**

**.x.**

_**Two Days Later:**_

"You ready, Bella?" Carlisle asked as he held the famed blood vial in his hands. She took a deep breath and let it out. The smell of cleaner and the faint smell of peppermint littered in the Cullen house. She looked at the three pencils she had out and the package of 24 new unsharpened ones in the box, just in case. She had Wuthering Heights right next to her left hand and was supposed to copy it down, word for word.

She was sitting at a desk that looked like it was stolen from a high school. And it probably was. There was no blackboard or clock on the wall.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle repeated, his hand positioned at the cap. She looked at Emmett, Jasper, and Edward at her left, behind, and right, respectively. She had 'Mary Had a Little Lamb' playing in her head as she stopped breathing.

"Bell-"

She nodded her head and bravely opened the first page of Wuthering Heights and started reading and writing. Carlisle, on the other hand, slowly unscrewed the cap as the smell drifted out with every turn to the left. He watched Bella's posture carefully, as it stiffened and as her hand moved faster. He lifted the cap off gently and slowly and let it hover over the glass. He moved it away, farther and farther, until the cap was at his side.

"Begin."

On Bella's side of the room, her senses were on fire. She wasn't breathing, but the smell of _human blood _would soon come. It would quickly seep into her nostrils and drive her crazy, literally. Her muscles were tight and her body rigid. Only her hands and eyes moved across pages of paper, writing and reading. She took a glance towards everyone in the room. Safety precautions. The strength of a newborn vampire was still too great to risk it, even at six months.

Bella stopped writing and watched as the pencil fell from her hand and looked at Carlisle. Her senses were saying, _no! screaming, "FOOD! FOOD!" _The internal animal inside of her wriggled and writhed frantically as she beat her down. She stared at it. Tempting, it was so tempting.

She slowly reached down to pick up her pencil and began to write once again, but instead of writing Wuthering Heights, she wrote the words, 'I'm sorry, Carlisle' Then she shoved the desk out of the way and pounced towards the source of everything. Animal instinct had won over.

She wasn't sure how long it took for it to happen, but it did. Carlisle slammed the cap and screwed it back onto the vial. Jasper tackled Bella to the floor and the clash of their two bodies sounded like the crashing of boulders. She attempted to push him up and noticed how easy it was to push him up. Emmett and Edward pulled her up by one of her arms. Jasper had, by this time, already gotten off of her and grabbed her neck, from the behind, in a chokehold. Bella pulled and fought for the blood which was now out of her reach. Carlisle had already walked out of the room and went to a far off destination to return the vial.

"Let me have it!" She screamed as she thrashed, pointlessly. She tried to twist out of their holds, but she couldn't. Soon, the animal instinct started to wear off, she started to sink to the ground as the smell drifted away and Pine Sol came wafting in.

"Bella?" Edward asked, his grip still tight on her arm, "Are you okay?"

Everyone slowly loosened their grip on Bella and she fell to the floor. She took in a deep breath of the cleaning supplier smell. She moved so she was on her hands and knees, basically gasping to try and rid her system of the smell of human blood. She carefully pushed herself up off the floor and stood up on shaky feet. She looked at her three helpers, a silent 'thank you' apparent from the sad smile on her face. She walked to the front of the room and grabbed the dropped stopwatch. Carlisle had stopped it before leaving.

"One minute, forty-seven seconds."

**.x.**

"Honestly, you were good for almost _two minutes! _Stop beating yourself up!" Rosalie said from under the hood of her BMW. Her blonde hair was held up, unfashionably, by a cheap drugstore ponytail holder and there was dirt under her nails from scrapping metal from an old car. Bella was helping her make the BMW faster, as if the car needed to go faster.

"You'll loose control numerous times. I can't tell you how many times I did. I still pursued and my goal was to be able to have as many humans at one of my weddings and to not be bothered by any of them. You know what, I did both. A lot," Rosalie stood up from under the hood and shut it, "If you keep your pity party going twenty-four-seven, you'll never achieve anything. Anyway, let's take this baby for a spin." Rosalie gestured towards the BMW convertible.

Rosalie pointed at the door as she slid inside of the car. Bella quickly opened the door and shut it gently, Rosalie's approval was apparent. The leather seats were smooth and Bella could almost feel herself slipping off of them. Rosalie stuck her key in the keyhole and turned the car on, her face turning into an expression of bliss. Bella and Rosalie quickly buckled their seats as Rosalie maneuvered out of the driveway and as soon as they were on the road, she slammed her foot down. Her scream of joy meant she obviously succeeded in making the car much, much faster. She turned the wheel sharply and they got onto the main road, tree flying past in a blur of color.

The freedom Rosalie felt as she pressed the car faster and faster was obviously a lot different than what Bella felt. She was scared even after Rosalie assured her that if the car crashed and even blew up, they would both come out unscratched. Rosalie stayed inside the yellow and white lines, but wasn't afraid to take risks, such as illegal U-turns at one hundred-twenty miles per hour. Soon, Rosalie started joking about Bella's apparent emotion and then they talked about how rainy Forks was.

"There's going to be a _huge _storm tonight. Might possibly ruin a couple trees and break a couple records." Rosalie said, a smile on her face as she turned the car sharply at a turn.

"And this is good why?" Bella said as she held her hands in her lap, nervously.

"Baseball," Rosalie whispered.

When Rosalie and Bella arrived home, Bella was happy to finally be on safe, Less-Likely-To-Destroy-Her-Essence-ground. As they walked out of the garage, Bella caught sight of the clouds. Dark clouds that looked like they could carry more than just rain.

**.x.**

**A/N: If anyone thinks they know what is going to happen, please don't tell! I'm already writing my next chapter. All it needs to be is finished and beta'd. Anyway, let me say something so this makes sense.**

**Bella was changed January 18th, 2005 and I wrote about of a week after her change, then we skipped six months so now it's around June 25th, 2005. I had someone PM me confused about the date, hopefully that fixes it up (and it will tie in the plot later)**

**Thanks for reading and enjoy the rest of the day.**


	12. Chapter 12

Fallen

by Forbids

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Chapter Twelve**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: Not much to say. I was in the hospital for appendicitis. Sorry if the chapter fails miserably, even with pretty glitter of the **_**somewhat shocking! **_**events. Also, my fanfiction was all messy (I couldn't press any purple buttons). Anyway, I wrote half of this fanfiction **_**before **_**I got an inflamed appendix. Hope that half doesn't fail.**

**Hope you enjoy the plot twist, the first of many!**

**.x.**

Bella stared at the open field as Alice instructed her to do and watched the dark gray clouds that floated overhead. They had moved from the Cullen house to the clearing in only two cars, but now everyone was setting up. She kept her eyes looking straight overhead and closed her eyes, she could hear the rain falling in the distance, falling on the trees. When would it arrive here? The rain was getting closer and the noise was getting louder. The sound of rain hitting the leaves and then sliding to the ground. It was growing closer.

"I'm getting soaked!" Rosalie screamed from the other side of the clearing and Bella's eyes jumped open. She almost missed the show, but she was able to watch as a curtain of falling drops came upon them, faster than she could run.

"Amazing..." She breathed as she took in a deep breath of clean air, soon warm drops fell upon her skin and she smiled. She counted the seconds it took for her clothes to be completely soaked and came up with five. She had discovered the world of thunderstorms as lightning made the sky bleed red. There was something different and magical that gave her the mind of a child as she watched this one. Sure, there was a bad storm in March, but it wasn't like anyone let Bella out during it.

"Bases ready!" Alice screamed from 3rd base and walked at human speed towards the pitcher's mound. She also happened to be under an multi-colored umbrella. A chorus of 'Alice!' was in the air, before Alice closed the umbrella and she poked the ground. The tip slipped in slowly and cheers broke in as Esme called 'Play ball!'

Carlisle waved Bella over to him and she quickly went over the muddy earth, moving quick enough that her feet didn't sink into the ground.

"Bella, would it be a problem for you if you a spent an inning or two with Esme, watching the game and learning the basics?"

"Yeah, that would be just fine. Actually, it would be great." Bella shot off like a bullet towards Esme.

Esme was more than willing to teach Bella the basics and she was even more willing to tell Bella every player's weakness.

"You, Bella, are a gem. Edward cannot read your mind, so you are going to be able to do so much more than everyone else can," She smiled wickedly, "I have a bet going on with Emmett that whatever team you're on will win. He thinks you'll loose."

"Wonderful...I have bets going on me already," Bella groaned and moved a lock of hair behind her face.

"Oh, no, that's only the twenty-third bet that we have placed on you."

**.x.**

"Bella, how has your training been going?" Esme asked innocently as Emmett stood at home plate. Alice once again stood at the pitcher's mound.

"I'm pretty angry with myself. It's not as good as it once was. I hate blood. It's pointless." She whispered as Alice 'The Cobra' Cullen sent a dangerously fast flying ball towards Emmett 'HGH' Cullen, which he hit and sent flying into the forest.

"That wasn't what I was talking about," Esme said as she watched where the ball was flying, "The Piano."

"How do y-" Bella said as Carlisle ran into the forest.

"I have eyes. I also saw you two playing the day I painted one of the rooms."

"Does anyone else know?"

"No," Carlisle ran out of the forest with the ball in his hand, "Three outs! Switch! Bella, you're on Alice and Carlisle's team."

A nervous pang hit Bella as she stepped right behind Alice into the batting line up.

"I _was _going to hit a home run," Alice mumbled as she stepped up to the plat and prepared herself. Rosalie smirked and did an intimating wind-up and threw the ball as hard as she could. Alice swung the ball and a huge "CRACK!" was heard over the field. Bella couldn't even see the neon orange ball sailing over the field. Edward was already racing towards the surrounding forest as he pushed himself faster.

He disappeared into the forest and Bella was still watching. Alice was on second base when Edward came back, holding the ball in his uplifted hand.

"Darn!" Alice screamed, the sound of thousands of screeching birds filled the air.

Carlisle put a hand on Bella's wet shoulder, "Good luck."

The walk to home plate was the worst part.

_'This must be what people getting eaten by lions feel like," _she thought sourly as she grabbed the dropped bat. She tried to put her elbows up chicken-style and bent her knees slightly. She watched Rosalie windup, her left leg moving up and her body twisting and the ball being thrown.

She swung the bat.

"**Strike one!**"

_Crud..._

She got ready again, her body poised and ready. Rosalie wound up. She saw her release the ball and then swung at what she felt was the right time. A satisfying 'CRACK!' once again filled the air. Bella dropped the bat and ran towards first base. The Cullen's baseball field was much, much bigger than a baseball field, but Bella achieved making it to the base her eyes on the ground.

Edward came out of the forest with the ball, but made a 'no' gesture with his arm.

"**Safe!**"

**.x.**

The game after that was exciting and fast-paced. The thrill had not left, even when they switched. She was an outfielder and realized now she could catch _something _without destroying anything. She was excited. She threw the ball back to Alice and glanced at Emmett as he stood up to bat. Alice smiled at Bella and turned to face her next victim. She threw the ball and Emmett hit it full force, the sound was of the same as lightning. The rain was still pounding, but her vision still let her see the ball in the direction of the forest. She turned around and ran after the fast moving ball, full speed.

As she entered the forest, the sky, trees, and ground blurred around her, except for the neon orange floating in the sky. She ran and ran, dodging each tree with unknown grace as she watched the ball descend. There was no way she could get it now.

She heard the 'thump' and knew it had landed just ahead. Bella slowed down and pushed through the brush straight ahead.

There was a ball sized hole in the mud where the ball probably was. Bella crouched down slightly and dug with her nails, moving the mud away. She grasped the round ball and pulled it out, the fast falling rain and her smooth thumb worked in harmony as they cleaned the mud away.

She stood up and broke her concentration away from the ball and stared blankly at the sight in front of her. There were three people, if you could call them that. Two men, one with light brown hair and the other with black. Then there was a female with a wild mess of fiery orange hair.

By the way they smelled, they were vampires.

**.x.**

**A/N: I hope this is a fairly fun and surprising twist. This isn't the **_**major **_**one, but it one that I hope you all enjoyed. And I'm not going to pull any others, beside the one that is obvious from the previous chapters. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading. Please review! **


	13. Chapter 13

Fallen

by Forbids

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Chapter Thirteen**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: I love my reviewers! Thanks for reviewing and telling me how excited you were about the new plot twist. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, which I think is fantastic as a filler chapter, since I'm wrote it when my Muses were happy! Thanks and please enjoy!**

**.x.**

Bella!" Alice screamed in distress from her position across the field, before shooting off towards the forest. The game had been at a stand-still, but Alice's sudden cry of despair made the rest of the Cullens turn heads.

_"Edward? What's wrong with Bella?"_ Carlisle's voice rang in the head of his adopted son.

"She's in trouble. Big trouble," He whispered as he turned and followed Alice.

**.x.**

"She's a newborn, she has the newly-turned eyes," the black-haired vampire said as he looked Bella up and down. The way he looked at her made her want to cover herself up in a big, black trench coat that went down to her ankles. He turned to the group and nodded his head towards her, "Victoria?"

"Smells good enough," The red-haired one said as she took a deep breath, "But I don't smell human on her."

The brown-haired one stayed silent.

"So, who are you? I am Laurent," he asked her as the clan moved closer to her, his voice was calming and the hint of a long-gone accent. The red-haired one, now identified as Victoria, looked at her with her burgundy eyes, flickering with sparked interest, daring her to speak.

"My name is Bella," she stated nervously as she watched the brown-haired one move towards her left side, his posture strangely wild and animal-like.

"James, could you please stop scaring the girl," Laurent asked as he rolled his eyes, "So Bella, is it now? Do you have a Coven?"

"You mean a family?" Bella whispered as she jerked away from James, causing him to growl a sound that belonged to the monsters in nightmares.

"I guess you could call it that..." His voice trailed off as James stood back from her and moved over more. Victoria took a step towards the right.

_"Bella!" _Alice screamed as she broke into the area, "What the heck is going on?"

James' head flickered towards her as he moved away from Bella and took a place behind Laurent.

"I found the ball and when I looked up," Bella nodded her head, "They were here."

"The rest are coming," Alice replied cautiously as she took a peek at the coven of three before glancing back at Bella.

"The rest are here," came the voice of none other than Carlisle Cullen as the Cullen family appeared in the cramped area of trees.

**.x.**

"So you see, we were just traveling back to Ontario when we happened to hear your game. We decided to see what was going on and we found Bella," Laurent smiled as James, Victoria, and him sat in the dining room at the Cullen mansion. Esme and Carlisle sat across from them, the air of a foreign meeting of arrangements in the room.

"Judging by your eye color, you feed off of humans?" Carlisle asked politely as Laurent looked at the dining room.

"Yes, but we'd like to learn more about this 'vegetarian' diet of yours and see the way you live. It's so much...different from ours."

"If you would like to stay in the house, you could, but we ask you please not hunt any humans. We don't want to move just yet," Carlisle gave a smile, "We have plenty of guest rooms and I'm sure it would be a wonderful opportunity for Bella to associate with others such as ourselves, but not just us."

"I agree, but don't worry. We last ate in...Idaho." Laurent smiled wolfishly as he and Carlisle shook hands.

"Since you are staying here, I assume you'd like to be introduced to the others?"

"Oh yes, please do."

**.x.**

The moment Alice's vision had entered his head at the clearing, Edward was afraid for Bella. The other coven just didn't look right and the thoughts of the brown-haired one had shocked him. What was his connection with Alice?

Currently, Carlisle and Esme were talking to the coven about something, the thoughts coming from Carlisle let him know the coven was staying. His gaze flickered to Bella, Laurent wanted to know more about her. Why? Thoughts were floating in and out of his head as the door opened.

**.x.**

Carlisle let the other coven out into the main area first, before he and Esme stepped out. He whistled and within seconds, everyone was standing in front of him.

He pointed at Emmett and started speaking, "This is Emmett and standing next to him is his mate, Rosalie. Standing next to Rosalie is Alice, don't go shopping with her," he chuckled, "And standing next to her is Jasper, her mate."

"You mean my one true love, other half, my life, my soul, my-" Jasper clamped a long, delicate hand of his wife's mouth.

"Next to Jasper is Edward and standing next to him is Bella."

"Mates?"

"No, they're not. Kids, these are James," he pointed to the brown-haired one, "Victoria," the red-haired one, " and Laurent, they'll be staying with us. Anyway, I've got to go now. I'm taking over the 2AM to Noon shift at the hospital. Edward, get Bella training today, understand?"

Then Carlisle was gone, leaving everyone facing everyone before Alice grabbed Bella and said it was time for another make-over. Laurent and Edward's eyes watched her as she quickly was dragged away, avoiding the awkward situation.

**.x.**

**A/N: Now, hopefully you know the drama/friction/fun that is going to be happening soon! Be nice and supportive and if you want to see anything in this story, put it in a review ;D **


	14. Chapter 14

Fallen

by Forbids

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Chapter Fourteen**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.**

**A/N: I got **_**over **_**100 reviews! I love you guys! Free hugs for everyone! This chapter is dedicated to all of you loves! Except, you'll all hate me by the end of it!! **

**Hahahaha!**

**.x.**

"You could say awk-ward!" Alice said as she pulled Bella into the room.

"Shall I start the shower?" Bella asked as she nodded towards the bathroom.

"No. I just used that as an excuse..." Alice said as she drifted off.

Bella looked at the pixie-like vampire, "Excuse for what...?"

"To get away from them. Laurent more exactly. I had a vision, Bella. He's going to try to..." There was a knock at the door.

It was Jasper.

"Alice, you won those shoes on e-Bay."

"Oh my gosh. NO WAY." Then she was gone, leaving Bella standing in the middle of a very Alice-room.

Bella made her way out of the room and into the hallway, staring at the wooden cross at the end of the wall before turning into Jasper's study, which he had prepared a section of classical books for her to read. She grabbed an old copy that was in good shape, of Gone with the Wind and made her way downstairs to what she called the 'Open Corner' which was just a section of the living room by the huge window with a view of the river. She moved a rocking chair over to her special corner and flipped open the page.

With increased physical attributes, came increased mental ones too. Bella could read and comprehend faster than any human and was already on page 103 by the time that Laurent showed up in the her little area.

"What's this place?" he asked as he prodded the rocking chair with his toe and gestured towards her reading area.

"It's my reading corner," she said softly as she closed the book, the page number memorized, "I have the perfect view of the river and the occasional quiet."

"Amazing. Did you come up with this?" He asked he moved so his view of the river was slightly better.

"Yeah, I asked Esme if I could mess with the rocking chair though, she's really particular about her things and where they go, but now I have my own little sanctuary right here."

"So what is it you are reading?" He asked innocently as he stepped by her.

"Gone with the Wind, a Civil War novel," she said as she tapped the cover oh-so-gently.

"I've never read that one before, I think I was changed before it."

Bella met Laurent's burgundy eyes, "You never read as a vampire?"

"Well of course I read some things, maps, Personal ID's, and some brochures, but nothing like a novel. I've heard of Gone with the Wind, but no, never read the book."

"Well, I'll make you a deal, once I finish it, you can read it, but for right now you can read something like The Once and Future King by T.H. White."

"Where can I get that?" He asked her.

"There," she said as she pointed to a pile of books on the coffee table in the living room, "It's on there someplace."

"Thank you, Bella," he said as he walked over to get the book.

Laurent shifted through the stack and looked at less than familiar names, "Harry Potter, Stuart Little, The Little White Horse, Sense and Sensibility, The Once and Future King..."

He grabbed the book, which smelled faintly of that old, musty book smell, and sat down next to Bella, but he was on the floor.

"The whole world knows and loves this book. It is the magical epic of King Arthur and his shining Camelot; of Merlyn and Owl and Guinevere; of beasts who talk and men who fly, of wizardry and war. It is the book of all things lost and wonderful and sad. It is the fantasy masterpiece by which all others are judged..." He said in a majestic voice.

He paused to look up and see Bella looking at him quizzically.

"I'm reading, I'm reading!" He smiled as he flipped open to the first page.

_"She is not any common earth, Water or wood or air, But Merlin's Isle of Gramarye, Where you and I will fare..."_

**.x.**

The storm had passed and the clock had struck five. It looked almost as if the day was going to be sunny, but Laurent and Bella had been reading for awhile and Laurent looked at the cracking dawn then glanced at the still-reading Bella.

"Have you ever seen what happens when you stand in the sun, Bella?"

Bella put down her book and stared at Laurent, "Actually, I haven't..."

"Come with me then," he said as he stood up, setting down the paperback. Bella stood up, curious to what Laurent was going to show her.

"Can you show me the way to the river?" He asked.

"I'm not sure I have permission to leave the house or go down to the river.

"Making it all the more fun," He said as she took a step towards the kitchen.

"There's a door in the kitchen that leads to the back..."

"Perfect," he whispered as they quietly made their way into the kitchen and out the door.

Once outside, Laurent turned to Bella, smiling brightly.

"Thank you, anyway, now to the river..." He said as he started off on his way down to the river, the sun barely peeked over the horizon. Bella watched Laurent's back, before zoning back in and chasing after him.

"So what happens when the sun shines on us? No one has told me...Supposed to be a surprise and high point of being one a vampire," She said as she glanced at the summer grass, "Edward was going to show me."

"And he hasn't? What a slacker!" Laurent spit out venomously as the river came into perfect view. There was one big boulder, surrounding a ton of other ones.

Laurent started running and jumped on top of the boulder, not even making a crack in it.

"Come here," He said as reached down a hand. Bella grasped it and was pulled onto the boulder into a semi-embrace of Laurent's that she hastily pulled away from.

The sun still slowly rose, but soon it was in the air and Bella watched in amazement as her skin glittered like she had been sprinkled with the dust from thousands upon thousands of diamonds. The reflection of the diamondness off her skin reflected off Laurent's own diamond-like skin. As their exposed skin reflection on each other and the water, causing a blinding light that a human could not stand to look at.

"Could I still swim and have it reflect?" Bella asked as Laurent and her lounged lazily on the large boulder.

"How about you give it a try?"

"No. For one, I am wearing four-hundred dollar jeans and a very expensive Gucci blouse, and I don't feel like being killed by Alice."

"That happens to be a good reason."

**.x.**

"Where's Bella?" Esme asked frantically as she ran around the house at top vampire speed, searching for the missing girl.

"I don't know, but we're missing Laurent," Victoria said as she watched the motherly vampire search for her lost duck.

"Missing Laurent?" Edward was in the room at the time growled and immediately jumped up from his position, "Bella?"

No answer.

"Found them!" Alice called, everyone rushed to the living room to see Alice standing next to the window. She was pointing a delicate finger at the river and Olympian wilderness, towards a strange white glow.

"Please tell me what else can make that besides two vampires and a river?"

She turned around to see everyone had left and sighed, before turning to the window to watch the show.

**.x.**

**A/N: Oh yeah, you all must hate me now. Reviews are appreciated, but hate isn't! Don't worry! Check out the Author's Note in the first chapter for reassurance if you need any ;D**


	15. Chapter 15

Fallen

by Forbids

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Chapter Fifteen**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any modern-day culture references!**

**A/N: I have one thing to say: SORRY!!**

**I've been having some serious problems going on in my life that are being taken care of, so the updates have been less frequent. As by the **_**extreme lateness **_**of this chapter, you can sort of get an idea of what I've been dealing with. Anyway, I'll try to get them updated more frequently! And you people are the best reviewers on the face of the Earth. Twilight fans for the win.**

**Anyway, please enjoy the chapter!**

"They aren't trustworthy, Esme! We can't trust them!" Edward whispered frantically.

"What happened if Carlisle didn't think you were trustworthy and shut you out, Edward? You're acting like a seventeen-year-old!" Esme said sharply as she looked up at the vampire.

"Esme! They eat humans!" Edward said, trying to emphasize the point.

"I think you've done the same thing...Haven't you, Edward?" Esme replied.

"Esme..."

"Laurent was just trying to show Bella what happens, something you were supposed to show her. He wasn't teaching her the best way to kill a human!" Esme said sharply.

"I'm just saying, Esme, we should be keeping an eye on all of them. Not just Laurent, but the whole group of them."

Esme put a pale, delicate hand to her closed her eyes, "Fine. I'll talk to Carlisle, but you stay out of _everything_. Or I'll make sure Rosalie finds a way to make your Volvo run no faster than five miles per hour."

"You wouldn't."

"Try me, Edward Anthony. Remember '89?"

"That was you?"

"Yes," Esme groaned and grabbed a paint can, then swiftly walked out of the room, her maternal air once again returning. Edward could only stare after her and think about his beloved Ford that was so cruelly...vandalized.

Edward quickly exited the room to see Alice talking to Bella about the latest fashion trends in Vogue. Bella's burnt orange eyes were curious and her eyebrows were furrowed in a deep concentration. Her long hair was cascading down her back as she hunched over the magazine. Alice delicately poked at pictures and told her what would look best on her and why. Edward smiled to as she glanced up in his direction. Edward moved his head towards the stairs and Bella turned to Alice. Alice silently gave her permission and Bella hopped up happily. Her human-like footfalls were quiet as she ran up the stairs and broke into giggles.

"Did you see her face?" Bella said between laughs.

"She wanted to rip me into little pieces and light me on fire!" Edward said quietly, attempting to not laugh.

"She was teaching me how to wear Bermuda shorts."

"She was not. Bermuda shorts are beneath Alice."

"Shut up, Edward." Bella whispered as she leaned against the wall of the hallway. He watched her sigh and then glance up at him, eyes expecting and questioning.

"So, oh savior of mine, why did thee pull thou servant away from thy sin of becoming a fashionista?"

"Have I ever taken you anywhere besides hunting?"

"No," Bella said, her voice hinting on the edge of a question. Edwards topaz eyes burned into hers.

"Then let's go," he whispered softly.

"When?" She replied, without realizing how close their bodies were.

"Now."

"Without telling Esme?"

"Without telling Esme." Edward replied as Bella gazed up at him, she bit her full lower lip in thought and nodded.

"Okay, let's do it!" She replied quietly. She grabbed Edward's wrist and they walked downstairs in silence. Alice cornered them and glared at Edward, without saying a word she walked away.

"She's hating me, right now." Edward whispered as he opened the door and let Bella pass thorough.

Bella thanked them before replying, " Of course. You stole me away from her."

"You're too nice, you know that right?" Edward asked, opening the door to his silver Volvo for Bella to get in, "It's really refreshing."

"Yes..." Bella said, calmly as they drove together. Bella's fingers twitched nervously and Edward watched them dance out of the corner of his eye. They didn't say anything for the rest of the car trip, until Edward drove to where the pavement ended.

"Ready for the fun part?" He said as he opened Bella's door.

"What's the fun part?" She replied as she looked down at her Nike shoes.

"We get to run for five miles, nothing much. It should take less than five minutes. Follow me."

"What?" Then Edward started running. Bella acted on instinct and followed him at close range. She jumped over roots and couldn't contain the excitement of seeing the green forest against gray clouds fly by her. She watched Edward running in front of her and smiled, internally. Then she saw an opening and broke into the clearing. Edward and Bella stopped running and Bella's eyes flew around the meadow.

"It's beautiful, Edward," she whispered as she fell down onto the soft grass. Edward looked at her and slowly joined her.

"It's even more beautiful when the sun's out. This is where I normally come to think. Bella, I've been coming here a lot lately..."

"Thinking?" She whispered as she stared at him, his heavenly face was twelve inches apart from hers.

"Yeah. I'm just afraid of something and I'm not sure what to do, but think."

"What have you been thinking about?"

"Everything, especially about what it's like to be a new vampire. I'm still remembering horrors from my first ten years."

"Horrors?"

"I didn't have the huge support system of 7 vampires. Only Carlisle was there and he did everything he could."

"Oh..." Bella was silent as she looked at Edward and then the meadow. Lost in thought, Edward's meadow became Edward _and_ Bella's Meadow.

**Edward:**

_Bella traced the lines on her palm, not noticing the world moving around her. How nice it would be to forget and live again sometimes... Yet, now was the time for reckonings and I felt one in my long dead heart when I looked at her._

**La Push:**

"'oly cow!"

"Cow sounds good right now."

"Pig!"

"Idiot!"

"Shut up!" The leader called and the horde shut up immediately, "How many of us are there now, beta?"

"Six."

"Eight of them. We wouldn't survive with so few in number."

"We could still take 'em!"

"No we couldn't you moron!"

"Your karma ran over your dogma," he mumbled.

"That wasn't funny."

"Your mom's not funny."

The leader sighed before replying, "I'll go kill myself now and save them the effort."

**A/N: Yay... Next chapter is already planned out. Hope you like your drama extra drama-y.**


	16. Chapter 16

Fallen

by Forbids

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Chapter Sixteen**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any modern-day culture references!**

**A/N: I had this written! I just was too lazy to post it!**

**Sorry! Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy the chapter, but for some reason I feel my writing is off... Hmm.. Anyway!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

**.x.**

Victoria stared at Laurent, within the privacy of the empty Cullen house and in her baby voice she said disgustedly, "You'd honestly ask me to do that?"

"I'm desperate," he whispered, his eyes placed on the ceiling as he moved a pale hand over his face.

"I can see that, Laurent," she mumbled as she moved to the left, her brand new white polo shirt was tucked inside her brand new dark blue skinny jeans, transforming her wild beauty into something more refine. Laurent's eyes glanced at her before returning to the ceiling.

"Hmm... It will eventually cost you, understand?" She mumbled, "And no animals. They all taste like crap."

"The next human that is supposed to be mine is yours."

"The next _two humans_. I'm not taking anything else."

"It's a done deal, my dear."

**.x.**

"You squealed on us, Alice!" Bella replied shocked as Alice did her hair in a messy, chocolate bun.

"Yes, but only because Esme was getting worried and threatening to take Edward's car away."

"That's harsh." Bella replied as she watched Alice carefully through mixed eyes.

"Extremely, besides Rosalie's car might be extremely nice, but I personally don't like it."

"Alice!" Rosalie screamed from a flight below.

"I think she heard you, Alice." Bella replied in between giggles as she reached up to adjust a strand. Alice whacked Bella's hand out of the way.

"No touching the hair, sweetheart."

"Yes, mom."

Later, when Bella was deemed 'somewhat acceptable' by Alice's standards she made her way to the downstairs area where the Cullen's were gathered. Carlisle was reading the newspaper and Esme was reading Dante. Emmett and Jasper were struggling against some NASCAR video game, as Rosalie applied make-up as she read a Cosmopolitan magazine. Edward was watching Bella curiously, ripped away from watching the video game.

Laurent and James were over in the corner discussing something and Victoria was standing at the foot of the steps.

"Bella? Can we talk, privately? Girl-to-girl?" Victoria winked and her wild features contorted into a beastly beauty. Victoria's red hair was tied into a jocks ponytail and she looked like she was about to hop onto a horse.

"Uh sure?"

"Follow me?" Victoria said as she grasped Bella's hand softly, before pulling her down the hall, with amazing force, to the bedroom James and her shared. Bella glanced back to see only Rosalie occupied, every other head turned in her direction.

"Wow Rose, I thought you already gave her the talk," Emmett replied in the ghastly silence, before the Cosmopolitan was thrown at his head.

**.x.**

"Bella..." Victoria whispered, "What I'm about to talk to you about, you must promise not to tell anyone."

_"Have you ever wondered what blood tastes like, Bella? Have you ever wondered what it could be like, hotter and more delicious than the animals you drink? Running down your throat, you can feel it. You can feel the power in it, Bella. Take it from someone who only wants the best from you. I've been hunting humans with James, and we both think this animal diet isn't the best for you..."_ Victoria thought and spoke at the same time, as Edward sat up straight in his chair as he turned to Carlisle, eyes open, "Besides, darling, wonder why your eyes are red and why you are so strong? That's human blood in you. Carlisle told me himself. Why take something away from you, that makes you so strong? James, Laurent, and I want to extend an invitation for you to join our little group..."

"Victoria...That's enough." Carlisle said as he opened the door to the room, Bella standing, her discolored eyes focused, but everyone could see her trembling. Bella looked up and Victoria stared at the Cullen leader with wide eyes, before breaking into perfect dry sobs.

"Carlisle...We're going to be leaving soon, and you know we won't stick to our current diet for too long. I'm just going to miss Bella so much, we've grown so close over the time we've been together. I thought that if, maybe, I could try and show her our lifestyle wasn't too much of a transgression, that maybe she might come with me," Victoria said, still sobbing as James walked towards her and put a hand on her shaking shoulder.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked as he continued to look at Victoria, Rosalie and Emmett looked at Edward expectantly. Laurent was shaking, thinking jumbles of words about his time in the Cullen house.

"Her thoughts aren't anything different," Edward replied casually as Carlisle looked at Victoria.

"Victoria, James, and Laurent... We'd like it for you all to stay in this household as guests, but I ask that you please do not talk about your lifestyle in a way that could cause Isabella much strife. She's free to make her own decision, but please do not attempt to make it for her," Carlisle replied softly, his voice assuring yet, commanding.

"Of course, Carlisle. You're so kind," Victoria replied.

_"Don't even tell me you told me so, Edward," _Esme thought bitterly, before exiting the room with the others.

**.x.**

**A/N: For some reason I just find this chapter dry and unworkable, just like when I attempt to make meatloaf. Anyway, I couldn't correct it exactly, so I'm going to stare at this chapter as a horrid black mark and hope for the best for the next one.**


	17. Chapter 17

Fallen

by Forbids

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Chapter Seveteen**

**x.x.x.x.x.x.x**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Well, maybe Joseph, but only because I needed to make an even 11/11 on both sides.**

**A/N: You get one guess on who is NOT going to be featured in this chapter! **

**Got your answer?**

**If you guessed Laurent, Victoria, James, Carlisle, Esme, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella, or Edward... You are correct! Well. Sorta. They're ALL not going to be featured? Who is this chapter about? **

**Those lovely Werewolves. **

**Time to identify the pack!**

**And it is an essential filler-chapter, by the way.**

**Sorry for not updating in awhile... Some healthy procrastion is good. Especially when you are trying to skip a grade and your teaches are piling tests on you like the world ends tomorrow! (Is is legal to give us 5 in one day and 7 in one week?)**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Also, my playlist was ALL Nightwish and Morning Musume, so you may see that in the writing!**

**.x.**

In the middle of a forest, full of deep green plant life, a group of campers were picking up traces of their camp before the sun rose in the sky. Not like they would see it, because it was raining heavily and they sunk into the ground more with every passing second. Yet, why normally would have been a group of teenagers, were oversized wolves packing up at an abnormally fast rate.

_"Do not tell me you cannot manage to clear something as simple as that," _a female voice said, her voice edging on hysterics.

_"Leah, as the newest member, you have absolutely no right to belittle Quil," _replied a deeper, male voice.

_"Sam's the newest member! You're just getting on me because I'm not a boy! You can die in the river, Paul!" _The gray wolf paced quickly, her eyes dancing back and forth between the job she was supposed to be doing and the silver wolf that was badgering her.

_"How is Henry recovering from his heart attack, Leah?" _A muscular black wolf thought, his eyes looking away from her, but his thoughts directed towards her.

_"He's in stable condition now. The hospitial in Seattle is helping him a lot, who knew he had so much crap in his system? Mom'll only feed him tofu from now on."_

_"I highly doubt Seth will like that, with his current apptitte," _Quil laughed and it came out as a hack crossed with a howl in his current state.

_"Best wishes," _the black wolf said again.

_"Thank you, Sam," _Leah said breahlessly.

_"Yeah! Collin and Brady are a bit crazed with their appeitites, as well. They ate Joseph's mom's meatloaf!" _

Everyone grimanced in horror.

No one paid any attention to the rusty brown wolf who was quietly working on his concentration as he stared at a bug crawling through the mud and grass. Yet his mind wasn't on the bug crawling through the mud and rain.

_"Black. Are you really feeling _sorry _for them?" _Sam asked, his huge paws sinking into the ground as he worked his way towards him.

_"No, of course not. But why do we have to kill them all? Aren't the only guilty ones the leech who turned her and the turned leech?" _

_"I'd have expected this from Leah or Collin. Maybe Joseph, certainlly not you. They're leeches. They broke the contract. We're intitating war."_

Jacob Black looked up at the alpha of the La Push pack and nodded his huge, wet head.

_"Let's pack up camp everyone."_

**.x.**

The rain had stopped after they made it to the edge of the woods. The now human, and fully dressed pack were walking towards the Uley house. Emily stood outside hanging landuary on a line, but when she caught glimpse of them she ran to see Sam.

"Emily," Sam whispered softly as he wrapped his arm around his wife's waist and pulled her close to him. He pecked her gently on her lips, before she turned to Jacob and the rest of the pack. Sam and Emily's wedding had been held in the early spring, two months after the girl's 'death'.

"You all want to come in? I've just made some fresh pumkpin loaves."

"Sure," Leah said, smiling hugely to cover the grimance that was on her face a moment ago.

"I'm in," Jacob said, glancing over at the other present pack members who didn't even need to vocalize their love of Emily's cooking.

"What's the occasion, Em?" Quil asked as he walked in, looking at all the bakery goods that she have been baking. His eyes resting longingly on the apple pie that was cooling on a rack.

Leah and Jacob quickly got plates and loaded them up with goods, before turning to an excited-looking Emily. Her deep, eyes held noticable beauty that drew them away from her flawless face. Emily was glowing as she stood in the kitchen with Sam, conversing with him with her eyes.

"I'm going to tell them, Sam!" She stated, she turned her face to the rest of them, clutching Sam's hand tightly for support that she didn't really need.

"You'd wouldn't think it'd happen so fast, but I'm pregnant" Emily screamed.

Leah dropped the plate she had been holding and glass shards flew everywhere. Drowned out from the sounds of cheer that had just been released.

**.x.**

"Congratulations, Emily..." Leah said as she finished picking up the pieces of the broken plate, "But I just remembered I have something to do!"

"Really?" Emily asked, her eyes searching for truth in Leah's brown ones.

"Yeah, Em. I get to plan the baby shower, by the way," Leah choked out, keeping all emotion hidden, except for one fake smile on the end of her sentance.

Emily looked at Leah softly and pretended to ignore the truth, "It's all yours. Do whatever you need to do, love."

"Thanks, Em. You're the best," Leah said, her voice full of the mask of fake cheer she put on. Leah gave one glance at Sam surrounded by his pack. Thumping his back and messing up his hair.

"Give Sam my happiness," Leah whispered as she felt her eyes grow hot and tears start to arise.

"Of course, Lee."

Leah turned and walked out the door and into the direction of the woods. She finally let herself change and ran.

**.x.**

**A/N: So... Yay! Yes. Emily's pregnant. Leah's gone missing. A few answers to a few questions... Why did Sam and Emily get married so fast? Bella's death let Sam know that he really did love Emily and this may be the end. I most likely messed the dates up, but let's just pretend I didn't. **

**I'm really nervous about this chapter because I don't know if I captured the pack right. They're really close, Leah's just messing it up. Even though I love, love, love Leah.**


	18. Author's Note

**A/N: Gahh! Every time I see these things in stories, I feel like gagging. Anyway, this summer I just received an offer to go someplace I couldn't refuse. So, currently I'm putting these stories on hiatus until I get back. Sometime in August. Suckish? Very! I'm so sorry, but it's a once in a lifetime chance. Anyway, I will resume this story as soon as I return!!**

**-Forbids, June 18th**


End file.
